David Torchwick
by AnAustralianGamer
Summary: What would it be like if Roman had a 17 year old brother? What if he got into Beacon? What if he was Ruby's boyfriend? [It was originally going to be a friendship, but the reviewers made me make it OCxRuby] [This moves very slowly. Don't expect regular updates.] [Hi mum.]
1. Chapter 1

**_this will not be regularly updated, this will be for when i whant to wright and i just put out a chapter on the story i am working on, thanks for reading! [may or may not turn into a oc x Ruby, depending on what the reviewers want]_**

Name: David Torchwick

Age: 17

Appearance: Same hair colour as Roman, though taller and more muscular. Wears a large black coat with a white shirt, worn blue jeans, and a pair of purple slip on shoes. His face has a few small scars one over his right eye, on his lower lip, one on his left cheek and 3 on his right cheek, though all the scars are faded the one on his lip always stands out due to white on red.

Attitude: considers himself evil/chaotic, doing whatever he wants and no one can tell him not to. Though he may have a whatever attitude he always seems to end up being a hero, some random woman is being mugged? Guess who is the first to grab the mugger, that's right David.

History: his family was killed by some faunus extremists when David was 8, was raised by his older brother Roman who was 11 at the time. They both committed petty crimes at the time, as they grew up so did the crimes, though unlike Roman David always wore a mask.

Weapon: two duel gladius that change into two revolvers. The bullets are made of dust, though they can also shoot blanks.

Aura: His base aura colour is purple.

Semblance: When his Semblance is activated it stretches dust past its limits, making it so that its energy can be used for anything, though David has no control over how well it works. 

* * *

><p>"Ok, here's the plan" said a tall lean red haired man with a cane. "There is going to be a huntress from beacon academy in the area, we are going to rob the dust shop From Dust Till Dawn and David is going to beat us up."<p>

The goons around the man started to wine at this. "SHUT UP!" the red head yelled. The room went silent.

"David is only going to beat us up so that he can get accepted into Beacon, with him on the inside he can eliminate any threats." The red head explains

"Don't hold back Roman" says the other red head in the room, whose name was David "I don't want it to be easy" David says with a cocky smile on his face.

The man that was called Roman replied "Don't worry bro, I am sending the best grunts"

"GRUNTS!" David shouted with outrage "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? THEY COULDN'T BEAT UP A FIFTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL!"

"Watch your mouth you little shit!" Roman snapped "my commanders would beat the crap out of you, we both know that! Now everyone get ready, we move out tomorrow night"

Everyone left the room but the two red heads. "What if there is a problem?" David asks Roman.

"Then I will deal with it" Was Romans reply. And with that they both left to get ready for tomorrow night.


	2. Chapter 2

**_This chapter will be written in first person, may or may not be written like that for the rest of the story. This is just an experiment. also, normaly my oc is a nice guy, he is a perv in this so yeh_**

P.O.V. David Torchwick  
>I find myself walking around the town of Vale looking for the dust shop From Dust Till Dawn. It is an interesting town, with some interesting people. I smirk to myself. That woman at the club was very interesting.<p>

I look around quite lost. I was never one to put my pride ahead of the job so I look around to ask someone for directions. The only person I can see is a young girl in red, so I call out to her to ask for directions.

"Hey red!" I call out to her but she didn't hear me. 'What a bother' I think to myself as I run over to her and tap her shoulder.

"Hum?" Red said to me, with a pair of red headphones on her head, what was with this girl and red?

I point to my ears telling her to take out her headphones. While she takes them off I take the opportunity to get a good look at her. The first thing I can tell is that she likes red. She is short, just below average. Seems to have a collapsible weapon on her back. Has a pouch that seems to be holding a high calibre clip of ammo. Finally seems to have small breasts. I smirk at my ability to take in every aptitude of a person in a few moments, both for a threat and sexually.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Red asks in a slightly weary voice. What did she think I was going to do? Rob her?

"Can you tell me the way to From Dust Till Dawn?" I ask her in a board voice. Strangely she seemed to perk up at this.

"I was about to head there myself to pick up the newest edition of weapons weekly!" She says excitedly. She must like weapons. "I can take you there if you want." She says to me.

I smirk at her thinking about how easily this girl could be to take advantage of, but I am on a job right now so I will have to do it later, once I get into Beacon.

"Sure, lead the way." I say keeping any emotion out of my voice.

Red grabs my hand and starts leading me towards the shop. She starts blabbering on about weapons and such, I just ignore her and nod my head, when she stops talking I agree with her and she keeps talking. Ok, maybe I wouldn't take advantage of her, she talks too much.

Once the shop came into view I start listening to her more so that I know when to interrupt her and tell her we are here. I spot Roman in a side alley looking at me and red, he gives me a look as to say 'not on the job kid.' I give him a glare and turn back to Red. She was still talking.

"meeting weapons are so much better than meeting people I mean –" I decide to cut her off here.

"Red!" I say it a bit louder then I meant to, she stops talking instantly. "We are here." I say to her pointing at the shop Till Dust To Dawn. She seemed a bit scared of me suddenly snapping at her, I felt a bit bad at that, she seemed like a nice girl.

"Ok." Red replies, not quite as cheery as before.

We step into the shop and look around, nothing special. A bit more dust then in your normal dust shop, a few high quality items as well, but there where much better shops around. Red went straight to the magazine rack at the back, I went to look at the dust crystals.

Soon I got board of that, Roman was taking his sweet ass time. I decided to see what Red was doing. Red was standing next to the magazine rack reading, I got a thought in my head that may help or ruin my chances with her later. I was always the one to take risks.

I walk up behind Red say to her "hey Red" as I wrap my hands around her waists, Red freezes up and go's as still as a statue. Make it or break it time. "So, I was wond-"Then Roman breaks in the door. Fucking Roman has the worst timing.

"Give up all the dust" Roman demands, more assertive then he usually is, he also has a lot more grunts than normal, he wanted me to put on a show.

"Hold that thought Red" I whisper in her ear. I didn't normally go for the younger ones, I was always an older girl guy.

"Hey punks!" I yell at them as I draw my swords. "Let's dance" I say as I crash tackle one of the guys out of a window, hey! That's Jeff! He always pissed me off so I gave him a good kick while he was on the ground.

"Get him!" Roman yelled at the grunts, there was about fifteen of them, including Jeff. Might have something to do with the fifteen year old girl remark I made.

As the grunts start to charge at me I stand still waiting for one of them to attack, just as he dues I move one of my gladius up and block his strike, I give him a kick in the stomach and push him away from me. He falls over in pain.

Next thing I know Red has joined the fight. With a giant ass scythe of all things, and is that a ammo clip? Is it also a gun? Yes, yes it is, she is using the momentum of the gun to fling herself around the battle. Amazing. This girl is a badass. Note to self, be careful when wooing her. Be more careful dumping her.

As the fight continued I had to keep an eye on Red, I had to make sure that I beat up more people than her. At the end of the fight I have beat up nine and red had bead up six, I won. We both turned to Roman.

"Give up!" Red shouts at him. Girl had guts. I like that.

"Ok, ok. You got me." Roman starts to raise his hands but at the last moment points his cane at Red. The bottom opens up and Roman shoots one of his dust blasts at Red.

Before I can even thing of what I am doing I have picked up Red bridle style and ran out of the road of the blast. "You ok?" I ask, the sound of worry just creeping into my voice. I had done it once more, I saved someone without thinking. I am the best criminal ever.

"I am fine." Red says as her face starts to go red like the name I gave her. "Where has that crook ran off to?"

I turn and look directly at the ladder Roman was climbing. Roman may be a evil mastermind, but god he sucked at escapes. "There" I say as I put Red down and point at the ladder. Roman was going to get himself caught.

Red sprinted off to catch Roman, I followed her. Once we were all on the roof Roman seemed trapped. God he can be stupid.

Suddenly a small dust ship came up from nowhere. I was quite surprised at this, I hadn't even heard it idling. Roman jumped on board and called out "End of the road Kiddos!" and threw a red dust crystal at me and Red. Wait, was he going to shoot the dust crystal? Yep he is shooting the dust crystal. Once more I moved before I knew what I was doing and was shielding red from the explosion.

Out of nowhere this blond had appeared and used a glyph to stop the explosion. Must be that huntress Roman was going on about. I notice Red suddenly got very excited. The huntress waved her magic wand, that looked more like that thing people use to hit horses in races, and suddenly bright purple magic things of death came out of nowhere and hit the side of the small dust ship. This seemed to be very ineffective.

Roman disappeared back into the ship and a woman in red took her place. Cinder I think her name was, that or that's just what I started calling her, like how I call this girl I just met red. I seem to not call anyone by their names anymore. Wait, now is not the time to be thinking of this.

The ship starts to take off the Huntress waves her wand and a storm appears over the small dust ship . Instead of water falling out of the clouds ice shards rain down on the ship. One almost hits Roman, I cannot help but smirk, wouldn't it be funny if the great Roman Torchwick got ended by a ice shard.

Cinder sent a fireball back towards the Huntress but she stopped it using a glyph. Suddenly a loud high pitched noise is herd and fire explodes from under the huntress. That's pretty badass. The women around here all seem to be really strong, and there seems to be a lot of them.

The huntress uses the shards of the roof and turns them into a large pointed spear. Cinder destroys it was three of her fireballs, but it just reforms. Just as it was about to hit the ship Roman, the clever basted, turned the ship on its side so it glanced off the ship without leaving much of a mark.

Once it was back in the air it turned into three spears. Roman was royally fucked at this point.  
>Luckily for Roman, Cinder used her fire powers to burn the spears into nothing. I'm glad we are working with her.<p>

Roman took this advantage and started to fly off. Red turned her scythe into a gun and started taking pot-shots at Cinder. Bloody hell that girl was persistent. Cinder blocked every shot and suddenly we herd that high pitched cry, I knew that there was about to be an explosion of fire. I shot my hand out and grabbed Reds hand and started running forwards. Red didn't react quickly so the Huntress gave her a hand by pushing her forwards with her magic wand of death. There was a massive explosion of fire behind us, I'm glad I got out the way of that. Roman took off and left me and Red with the huntress.

"You're a huntress" Red said with amazement.

"Good work caption obvious." I say under my breath.

"Can I have your autograph?" Red asks with excitement. I just face palmed.

* * *

><p>Later that same day<p>

* * *

><p>The huntress was scolding us, I wasn't listening to what she said, I was more worried that I failed my job. Suddenly Ozpin came in the room so I started listening, I may not have failed after all.<p>

"Ruby Rose, and …" He looks at me expectantly. I have been careful to keep myself of the grid, there is no evidence to say that I am alive.

"David" I say in a blank voice. "No last name" Ozpin nods his head respecting my privacy. Seems like a cool guy, might have to kill him but.

"So, where did you two learn to fight like this?" Ozpin asks us.

"S-signal academy" Ruby answers. I like the name Red more than Ruby I think to myself.

"I learnt from the people around me" I say, giving a very unclear answer. But it was true, Roman and I met many skilled swordsman that gladly passed there knowledge onto me.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangers weapons ever designed?" Ozpin asked Ruby, clearly ignoring me as I will not say anymore on the matter.

"Well one teacher in particular"

"I see." Ozpin said as he place the plate of cookies he had been holding on the table. I look at them in disgust. Cookies? What are we kids? And Ruby as basically inhaling them. Good job Ruby, good job.

"It's just that I have only seen one other scythe welder of that skill before. A dusty old crow" Ozpin explains. Wait? Wasn't Ruby basically twirling around on that thing? Great, now all I can think about in an old man twirling around on a scythe like some kind of gay stripper.

"Mmm that my uncle" Ruby says in a barely understandable mouth full of mutable cookies way. God that girl can eat. Ruby clears her throat and swallows the cookies and trys once more. "Sorry. That's my uncle Crow. He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now I'm all like" Ruby starts to make ninja noises and wave her arms around.

"So I've noticed" Ozpin says as he puts down his coffee, I am to busy trying not to laugh at Ruby's antics. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" Ozpin asks. I think Ozpin may have forgotten that I am here. So I steal his coffee. I like coffee a lot, helps when you have to watch a place before you rob it.

"Well, I want to be a huntress" Ruby says with a bit of wonder in her voice.

"You want to slay monsters" Ozpin says bluntly as I drink his coffee.

"Yeah. I only have two more years of training left at Signal and then I am going to apply to Beacon. See my sister is starting there this year, and she is trying to become a huntress and I am trying to become a huntress cuss I want to help people, and my parents always taught us to help others, so I thought I might as well make a career out of it. Hehe. I mean the police are alright, but huntsman and huntress are so much romantic, exiting and cool just ahur! (Ok wtf do I type for that noise?) You know!" Ruby finally finishes. God that girl can talk. We all just stare at her.

"Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asks calmly.

"Your professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at beacon" Ruby says without a care.

"Hello" Ozpin replies. This man is very strange. I like him.

"Nice to meet you" Ruby says plainly. Ozpin turns to me, seems like he hasn't forgotten me. I just raise Ozpin's mug up at him as a greeting, then take another sip, this coffee is really good.

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asks, this is the chance I have been waiting for.

"More than anything" Ruby says hope in her voice

I just shrug my shoulders and say "Sure, why not"

Ozpin glances at the huntress, still don't know her name, going to call her blondy.

"Well, ok" Ozpin says to us both. I'm in, mission accomplished. And Ruby is smiling like she won the lottery.

_**so much typing, its been 3 days at this point, iv had to stop and restart the first ep so many times. So I am going to stop here. 2564 words that's a lot for me, I normally do 700-1000**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**1 vote for Ruby X OC, thanks for the vote Joe!**_  
><em><strong>I really like the first person thing, give's an insight into my OC, also fun to type. I may or may not do different P.O.V.'s later. And remember, unless it is in boldin brackets it is David Torchwick not me in any way.**_

P.O.V. David Torchwick

As me and Red, yes I am going to be calling her Red, it's a better name the Ruby, leave the police station I call out to her as I leave. "Seeya round Red, I got place's to go people to see. I'm sure you understand." I give her a wink and she blushes quite heavily.

"My name is Ruby, not Red!" she practically yells at me. I give her a smirk.

"Whatever, Red is a better name." I say as I turn and start to walk off. I hear Red mumbling about something, wait did she say why do the cute ones always have to be annoying? Well, I'm practically almost done with her.

It took me the better part of an hour to walk the long way to the port. You always have to be careful when working with an infamous criminal mastermind, who also happens to be your brother. As I reach the port two guards stop me. I pass on a few lin and they let me pass. There are so many corrupt police in this city it isn't even funny.

As I reach the warehouse I pull out a blank card. As I reach the door I slide the card into the electronic lock and it opens. Got to love this card, gets me into any electric lock that uses a card to get in.

As I walk in nobody seems to notice me, though a catch a lot of them looking out of the side of their eyes. I walk directly to the backroom where Roman would be waiting. As I get to the backroom I knock on the door quite hard, just encase Roman had any 'friends' over.

"Come in." I hear from inside. Sounds like Cinder. I open the door to be greeted me both Roman and Cinder.

"So?" Roman prompts.

"I'm in." I say with a smirk.

"Good, when is the next dustplane to Beacon?" Cinder asks. They both want to know pretty badly.

"In six hours." I replied. It is currently 1am, making the next dustplane leaves at 7am and gets to beacon at 9am.

"Get some sleep Kido, you did good." Roman says pointing to the couch. Though Roman may be a hardass basted at times, he never overworked me. Cinder as well. Them both only being twenty and yet two of the worlds most wanted criminals, they were caring in a strange way. Heh, don't expect me to say I love them or anything, we are a group of criminals not a family.

I hit the couch like a rock. Normally when I try to sleep I end up twisting and turning for an hour before I sleep. This time I was out like a light. Strange how that works, most people wouldn't be able to sleep before such a big job, yet the only time I can sleep properly is before a big job. This job is going to take at most four years. Biggest job of my life.

The next morning I woke up to Cinder shaking my shoulder softly. "Wake up David, time to get started." She must be an older sister to someone, only an older sister can wake someone up like that.

"Ok." I say as I start to get up, Cinder pulls out a large cameo duffle bag of cloths, dust, and ammo.

"Thanks" I say taking the bag and slinging it over my shoulder. I look over my shoulder at the clock, I had an hour till the dustplane took off. "I had best head off, thanks Cinder."

Just as I am about to head off Cinder pulls me into a hug and says "Be careful, no matter what happens don't blow your cover, and if something happens to me or Roman don't come after us. Just live the role of the hunter until told otherwise." I hug Cinder back.

"Don't worry about me, I'm the best, remember." I say as we let go. Yep, Cinder was definitely once a sister, and she sees me as her brother. Can't say I don't see her as a sister, just can't let such feelings out due to our line of work.

"Good luck." Cinder finishes back to her normal demeanour.

"Seeya." I say with a wave as I head out the door into the warehouse. Everyone is looking at me, some with amazement that I have infiltrated Beacon , some with hatred that I got some of our best grunts arrested. I just kept walking, looking directly at Roman who was standing at the front door of the warehouse.

As I reached Roman he says to me "Under any circumstance, do not come looking for us. You're on your own from here on out."

"I know." I say back to Roman.

Roman places his hand on my shoulder and says "Good luck brother." I give him a real smile instead of a smirk and head out of the door. I start my real mission.

* * *

><p>As I reach the airport I take a look around, I see a lot of student and their families. Some are crying, others are celebrating. There are a few students by themselves, one of which happens to be a certain girl in a red and black battle skirt. I head over to her. She doesn't notice me because I am coming up from behind her.<p>

I stand behind red for a second, debating whether to scare her or wrap my arms around her, both would be quite affective. I decide to do both. I quickly wrap my arms around her and wisper loudly in her ear "Boo!" Red jumps and turns around to face me. She then relises that I am holding her in my arms and she go's red.

"Looks like Red is all red." I say with a smirk .

"D-duck" Red says back, stuttering slightly.

"What about a duck?" I ask her. Then it hits me. And I mean really hits me. Red's sister hits me in the side of the face. It hurt like a bitch.

"DON'T TUCH MY SISTER!" Red's sister yells at me, her eyes red and her aura ablaze. Wait? Is this the chick that beat up Junior? I think it is. I found my first target. I get up off the ground barely dazed, I am just lucky she didn't have her gauntlets on.

"She didn't say I couldn't touch her." I say while cracking my jaw. I need to get this girl pissed off at me. I needed to get her to hate me so that if I get found out I can make is seem like an argument got out of control.

The sister activated her gantlets I got a good look at her weapons. A pair of yellow gauntlets that have shotgun shells on the outside. A pair of custom made shotgauntlets. You don't want to get hit by them. She is not wearing that much clothing, and seems quite busty.

I put my hands on the hilts of my swords, ready to defend myself. Red steps in-between us and puts her hands out. "Guys! Not here! Can't we talk about this later?" Red pleads.

Sister de-activates her gauntlets and glares at me. I take my hands off the hilts of my swords. Before one of us can say anything the dustplane arrives. We board with Red in the middle, Sister on her left and myself on her right.

As soon as we get on the dustplane Sister starts to question me. "Why are you following us?" She asks hostility in her voice.

I nod at Red "Red is the only one I know here." I say simply. And I was hoping to get to 'know' her better.

"Ruby." Red says softly.

I wrap my arm around her and whisper in her ear "Red is a cuter name." Sister throws a punch at me, actual expecting it I dogged it easily, I didn't even have to take my arm from around Red. Needlessly to say Red was red.

"RUBY! ARE YOU GOING TO LET THIS CREEP DO THAT TO YOU!?" Sister screamed, her eyes turning red. Seems like everything is red these days.

"Umm, m-m-maybe?" Ruby answered, her voice stuttering. What a cute girl. I hope the death of her sister will not affect her too much, she seems like a nice girl.

As the dustplane starts to take off with a light rumble I get a bit unsteady on my feet, I have never liked dustplanes, or any vehicle. I wrap my other arm around Red, not as a flirt but to steady myself. No one else seems bothered by the take-off, except one kid who looks like he is going to throw up. Red go's as red as her real name Ruby.

"S-sorry, I-Im not t-that goo-ood at balancing o-on a dustplane." I say clutching to Ruby. "Or a-any vehicle for that ma-a-anner ." The girls start to laugh at me. I can feel a blush coming on. "Sh-shut up!" This just makes the girls laugh harder, but Ruby did put her arm around me to help me balance.

Soon the girls had started talking like I wasn't even there, something about bee's knees I think. I don't know, I was focusing on not falling over. Then some guy ran past us and threw up everywhere, some of it got on Sister's boot. Red moved away from Sister, causing me to move, causing us to fall over since we were wrapped up in each other.

Red somehow ended up on top of me. For the first time I got a real look at Red's face. Her face seems to have none of the normal fifteen year old girl blemishes. I knew she was pale, and yet is suits her quite well. But the most dominate feature was her wonderful silver eyes. They seemed to take in everything and yet still remain innocent. I knew this girl was cute, but she was more than that, she was beautiful.

And we both when red as Red's cloak. Luckily for us before people could start to noticed the dustplane docked and everyone started to walk out. Me and Red kind of just laid there. Both being incredibly embarrassed, yet not wanting to move. Once everyone else had left Sister just kind of nudged us with her foot. Ruby got off of me and I got up, much more steady now that the dustplane has landed.

"S-sorry" We both say at the same time. Wait? Why am I blushing? I don't blush! SNAP OUT OF IT MAN! YOU. ARE. ON. A. JOB! I mentally slap myself for being so stupid.

The three of us exit the dustplane and I quickly say "Excuse me girls, I will be right back." I walk off before they can say anything. But I do hear Sister say something along the lines of 'that guy was such a creep to you Ruby.'

As I look around I cannot find anyone particularly interesting, besides Pyrrha, but I'm sure I could beat her. The only others that are mildly interesting are a quite kid with a magenta stripe in his hair and an extremely bubbly girl bouncing around him. There was also a really tall and buff guy, but I could tell that he was taking stimulates to help him fight.

As I wonder about I hear an explosion, I run off towards it. Once I get there I find Red and a girl in white. It takes me a second, but I quickly realise who it is. Its Weiss Schnee. My brother's biggest and best business partner. Then she sees me. We both freeze, not knowing what to do. Does she know why I am here? Do I eliminate her as well? Should I just kill her now to be safe? My mind is racing.

No. I say to myself. If she is harmed her dad will panic. If her dad panics then he cannot supply us with what we need. New part of the job, make sure princess lives through huntress training. This job just got a lot more 'fun'.

I sigh, Red was looking quite confused at why we both look like dears in headlights. I walk up to princess and say "Hey Princess, what are you doing here?" Though I ask it casually I am dying on the inside. If she calls me Torchwick like she normally does I'm dead.

"Don't call me that Torchwick!" She says. FUCK IM DEAD, SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! THINK THINK THINK NOW! WAIT! I GOT IT! I AM A GEUNUS!

I put on my best scowl and say "Don't call me that, I am no longer working with my brother, I work to stop him now." God have mercy please work. If it doesn't I am dead meat.

"Sure you're not, once a criminal, always a criminal." She says turning her head away. THINK THINK THINK, SHE ISN'T BUYING IT, wait, I got it!

"I did what I had to, I regret it, but I cannot change it. You yourself know what it is like to do something you're not proud of." I snap at her. She is taken back by this and turns away from me and Red and marches off. SHIT RED!

I look at Red and say "So, you now know my secret, I understand if you don't want to hang around me." I feel strangely sad at this, I have never felt this kind of sadness except when. No, you don't think about them.

Red shakes her head and takes a step back. "I'm sorry." She says, and it really sounds like she is, but I know better than that, she is just trying to be as nice as she can. I watch her walk away from me. Strangely I feel something break. Did I really start to have feelings for this girl? Whatever, I have no hope with her now. I feel my barriers that I broke free of build back up around me. Let's just get this job over with. I start to walk off towards a large group of students, we all just told to stand about waiting for the headmaster.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon Ozpin comes out and starts blabbering on, I only halve listen. Once he stops talking Blondie come on stage, I listen a bit more because she usually had more important things to say. Nope, only where we would be sleeping. I have the whole day to do something, I could try talking to Red? Nope, Sister is already glaring at me, Red must have just told her the news. Seems the people around her heard as well because they are all staring at me, and the news seems to move fast, soon everyone is looking at me. I just turn around and walk out the door.

As I head out I feel a strong hand on my shoulder, I turn, grab the arm and draw one of my gladius, turn it into its gun form and put the point to the temple of the person. The person that grabbed my shoulder was that guy that took the stimuluses. "What?" I ask impatiently, I didn't have the patience to deal with this try hard.

"I was just wondering if the rumours where true?" he asks, a devilish smile on his face. He either wanted to try and be a hero, or wanted to be the villain. Either way he was going to get his butt kicked if he didn't fuck off.

"Take a guess." I say as I move the revolver up just above his head and fire a round. He and everyone else in the room go silent, most go pale. Especially Stimulus. I let go of his arm and turn around and start to walk off. I open the chamber and pull out a large bullet out of one of the many pockets of my overly sized coat and put it in the empty chamber. As I walk out I spin the chamber closed and rest the gun on my shoulder. The last thing people hear as I walk out is the cocking of my revolver.

I spend the rest of the day lying under a tree as far away from the school, as I could get without leaving the school grounds. I doze off quite a few times, I need some coffee. Once I spot Red looking at me, I look back hopeing she comes over, instead she turns away and walks off. I feel that pain in my chest and try to go back to sleep.

Soon night starts to fall, this was the time I started to become alive. Most the work me and Roman did was at night, and due to that we normally never go to sleep before two in the morning. I stand up feeling exhilarated. If you don't know the feeling it's like drinking a whole jug of extra strong black coffee.

As I stand up I take in a large breath through my nose and out my mouth. I knew this feeling would only last and hour or so, I had to make the best of it. I start off with a full our sprint, I run from one side of the school to the other, the few students around probably expected me to be being chased by a pack of Beowulfs.

As I reach the other end I turn just before the boundaries and look up at the top of Beacon. I started running. As I hit a wall I start to clime it, not with my hands but with my feet. As I got as far as my feet could take me I jumped to the side. As my feet hit the windowsill I start to clime once more. I repeat this process many times but I quickly reach the roof.

As I reach the roof I start to feel tired, that rush of adrenaline I get everything the sun sets has worn off just as I reached the top. I look around and see a boy with blond hair and blue eyes looking at me with disbelief.

"Hello." I say simply.

"Umm. Hi?" The blond, knight looking boy says back, clearly confused at how someone can appear from the side of the school. "Can I help you?" He asks, still confused but he was being polite, or thought I might shoot him, he most likely herd the rumours, and if he didn't he sure as hell herd the gunshot.

"I'm right." I say as I start to walk closer to the boy, something seemed off with him, he seemed familiar, as if I had met him before. Then it clicked. He was the guy I sold the fake transcript to. "Jaune!" I say to him, moving to shake his hand.

"Umm, excuse me?" He asks me clearly even more confused.

"It's me, the guy that sold you the papers." I say as he shakes my hand, he seems a lot less nerves halve way through the hand shake as he remembers who I am and what I had told him. 'I am also going to be headed to Beacon, though by different means, lets meet up when we get there alright.'

We started chatting away like old friends, both of us forgetting what had happened earlier in the day. As it started to get later I decided to ask Jaune a question. "So, Jaune, any girls you fancy yet?"

"W-well there is one." Jaune says, face going red. I try and keep the smirk off my face, I can't, this is just too good. "I-it's a girl, she can b-be quite hard at times. She doesn't seem to like anyone at the school." Jaune said the last bit with disappointment in his voice.

"Well, who is she? Maybe I can give you a hand, I am quite the ladies man." I say, genuinely wanting to help the poor boy. He needed the help as well.

"Weiss Schnee." Jaune says in almost a whisper. I feel sorry for him already.

"I can't help you there mate, no one can melt her heart, not even me, and I have tried." As I say this to Jaune I can see he has already given up.

"We had best head to bed." Jaune says, his voice filled with hopelessness. I can't leave him like this.

"Hey Jaune wait a second!" I call after him. He stops and looks back at me. "I believe you might be able to melt princess's heart, you seem like a nice guy that would never take advantage of a girl, that's just the kind of guy she needs. Don't give up on her, it may be hard but I believe you could do it." And I truly believe what I told Jaune, if anyone could melt her heart then it would be Jaune.

"Thanks, is there anyone that you like?" Jaune questions me. I feel my heart stop. He told me who I like so why shouldn't I give him the same curtsy.

"Red." I say, Jaune gives me this confused look as to say 'who?' "I mean Ruby Rose." I correct myself, I can already feel my heart start to beat faster. Why did I have to fall for that girl?

Jaune simply nods and starts to walk off. "Come on, if we are caught up here this late people will start to spread rumors. I'm sure you have enough of them floating around already." I stand up and follow Jaune. As we walk I realize something, I have made my first friend at Beacon.

As we walk our way to the ball room people stop and look at us, probably thinking Jaune was my lackey or something. Soon we reached the ballroom, I stopped outside and said to Jaune "Hey Jaune, you know the rules for going into a ballroom right?"

"No, what are they?" Jaune asks his hand resting on the handle. I decided to help Jaune with Weiss.

"That if you step in a ballroom you have to waltz at least once." I say, hideing a smile as Jaune sees what I have planned.

"No, no no no no." Jaune quickly says raising his hands in the air. "You cannot make me ask her to dance."

"Yes I can." I say pulling all the emotion out of my voice with practiced ease. "I also keep a small music system in my bag. And I also happen to have the perfect music to waltz to." Though I show no emotion I am like a giddy child on the inside as I master plan to get a Jaune laid it being formed.

"Fine, but you have to ask Ruby to dance." Jaune retorts. This kid is smarter than I thought.

"Deal." I say as I hold my hand out to shake. Jaune takes it and shakes it. This was going to embarrass both of us.

We enter the ballroom and look around for the girls. They are over by the wall arguing, I point to my bag then to the girls. Jaune walks over to the girls as I head to my bag. Just as I get everything set up Jaune looks over to me, he had gotten the girls attention, I point over to a large clear space. Jaune leads Weiss over to it. She must have said yes.

I set the sound system to go off in tree minuets, I rush off to Red, she and the rest of her group where watching Jaune and Weiss head over to the clearing preparing to dance. I quickly tap Red on her shoulder.

"Yes?" Red asks as she turns around, her smile quickly fading as she sees it's me.

"I am sorry for not telling you the truth Red, how about a dance to help clear things up?" I ask quickly, hopeing I gave myself enough time.

"No." Red says turning back to Jaune and Weiss.

I grab her shoulder and spin her around. "Red, I really am sorry. I am begging you please?" I ask Red, refusing to give up.

Red sighs and holds out her hand. "Ok, but only one dance." Red sounds like she doesn't want to but gives in, I feel bad about forcing her to dance but I ignore it.

I take her hand lightly and lead her to where Jaune and Weiss are. Weiss seems to be explaining to Jaune how to waltz. I quickly ask Red is she knows how to waltz, she says no.

"I am going to put my right hand on your hip, your left hand on my shoulder." As I explain I move Red's hand to my shoulder and then my hand to her hip. I the hold out my left hand and say "Take my hand." She does. "We are just going to move side to side at first, once we get that down I will add more." I say softly as people start to look at us, wondering what we are doing. The music starts playing.

Red and I started moving sideways, swaying in motion with the music. I glance over at Jaune, he is doing quite well, never mind he trod on Weiss's foot.

Red and I are swaying to the music, slowly at first, taking our time to get use to each other's movements. After about twenty seconds we had a steady side to side going. I decide that we can do better so I start to take larger steps, bit by bit, Red quickly fixes it so that she is moving with me. Red is picking this up fast. Let's kick it up a bit.

I move my head down to Red's ear and whisper in her ear "We are going to be very slowly twirling now, eventually we will start moving in a circle." Red nods back at me, she is obviously very nerves. I start to move is in circles, very slowly and comfortably.

I look around to see how Jaune was doing, him and Weiss where standing way to far apart. As I take a quick look around I notice that there were a few other people dancing as well. I turn back to Red and notice she is looking at her feet.

"Hey Red, my eyes are up here." I whisper to her, she doesn't look up. Slightly frustrating, ok I lied, very frustrating. I decide to try once more before taking desperate measures. "Red, you will dance better if you don't look at your feet." She is still looking at her feet. I let out a sigh.

I take my hand off Red's hip and cup her chin. I move her head up to face me. She keeps her eyes downcast. I let out another sigh and decide I had come too far to back down. I lean in close to her and whisper "Red." She looks up just as I press my lips into hers.

I had never felt a kiss like this. I had kissed many girls, I had every sexual urge filled from a young age. Yet I had never felt something like this. It was like strawberries dunked in the sweetest of chocolate. It was pure, blissful and I had known I had just tainted it.

After a few seconds we broke apart, much to my dismay. Red slapped me across the face, hard. She turned about and walked off. And in her place came her older sister. I think now is the time to leave.  
>I quickly turn about and make and make my way to an exit, moving through the crowd with practiced ease. I see a partly open window and make my escape, Sister only just missing me as she reaches out to grab me. "I WILL END YOU!" is the last thing I hear from Sister.<p>

I land on the ground from the third floor, just as I hit the ground I tuck in my legs and roll, minimizing the risk of hurting myself. Once I am back on my feet I start walking to the closest tree, knowing that if I go back In the ballroom every girl I there will attack me once the news starts to spread. And it will, people are suckers for gossip. I personal never like it, in my line of work we prefer hard facts.

I reach the tree and look up it. it was nice and tall, plenty of leaves and branches to hide in. I jump up, catching the lowest branch and pull myself up. I climb as high as I can before the branches start to bend under my weight. I wasn't as high as I would have liked, but it would do.


	5. Chapter 5

**[3 votes for RubyxOC, and one guy that fell in love with my of, but I think he meant OC, glad you like him! No votes for Ruby and OC friendship or anything else.]**

I awake just before dawn. I half fall, half jump out of the tree. I land on my feet with a yawn. I was never a morning person, but I know how to wake myself up, coffee. I start to run/stumble to the kitchen.

As I get to the kitchen I look around for any other students or teachers. The room was empty. I make my way to the coffee machine. I quickly open all the cupboards looking for some coffee. They were all empty. I cuss under my breath.

"Looking for this?" Says a girl in red armour, she was holding a glass jar of coffee. Right now she looked like an angle from heaven, come to give coffee to the true believers of the god of coffee, not that I did believe, but still, its coffee.

"Praise the lord of the coffee, he has sent an angle with the beans of life to me!" I say overdramatic so she knows I am joking.

The red amazon giggles and throws the jar at me. I catch it and walk over to a cupboard and pulled out two mugs.

"Want some?" I ask as I open the jar, I personally prefer the beans fresh, but this would do for now.

"Sure" She answers walking up behind me. This girl better not try anything, normally I would be fine with it, but the only thing on my mind is coffee and Red.

I put the beans in the machine and it devours them. Soon the hot black liquid pours out into the glass jug. The bitter aroma filling the room.

"Milk or cream?" I ask her, this girl seemed familiar, I will figure it out after I have some coffee.

"Milk." She answers as I quickly go to the fridge and grab out the milk. I also grab some honey from on top of a cupboard.

"Sugar?" I grab the sugar as I ask.

"Two please." She answers simply.

I pour the two cups three fourths full. I add milk to one of them and put two sugars in it. I give that one to the Amazon. She looks at me strangely as I open the honey and put two large scoops in my coffee.

"Honey?" She questions me. It wasn't normal that people put honey in the coffee, but when me and Roman couldn't afford sugar we used honey, and I liked it more like that. Roman didn't he preferred sugar.

"Yes honey, it's a healthier alternative to sugar, it also tastes better." I answer, a bit annoyed that she questioned me when I just made her coffee.

"I might have to try it someday." She says to me. Ok, maybe she was just interested in why I put honey in.

"Do try it, it's quite good." I say back taking the first sip of my coffee. The bean's weren't the best, but the honey picked up where they left off.

We sat in silence for a while, once I drained my coffee I gave a good look to the girl that had brought the coffee. It took me three seconds to realize who I was talking to. Pyrrha Nikos. Well shit. I had my weapons on me, I could kill her right now. No, I would have no cover story. I have to bide my time for now.

"So, you kissed that girl." Pyrrha stated, she voice changing into one of gossip and girl talk. Great, now I may have an excuse to kill her.

"So? What's it to you Nikos?" I ask. I put a bit of venom into Nikos.

"I just want to know why." Nikos asks curiosity spilling everywhere, no that's just her coffee as she leans forward, she is wearing her bronze battle armor, so she just showed me everything she has.

I push her back by her forehead and answer "If you must know then, I'm not going to tell you." I give her a smirk and walk off to put my mug in the sink. She predictably follows.

"Why not?" Nikos asks. Why does she need to know? She may be used to having her private life for everyone to see, but I'm not.

"Listen up miss Pumpkin Pete's, you may be used to having your private life on display for the world to see, but that doesn't mean that I have to have mine on display for you. Got it?" I poke her in the forehead as I say 'Got it?' This girl was really starting to frustrate me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." She apologises. Well I guess I could let her off this time.

"It's alright, you know what they say curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back." I reply to her. I was being unusually nice to her.

We talk for about an hour. Soon other students start coming in so we stop our conversation short. Nikos bids me farewell and leaves. I sit by the coffee machine drinking cup after cup of coffee, trying to keep myself awake.

Normally I awake quite fast after the first cup, but without anything to do I keep almost falling to sleep. Then the loudspeakers blare out "All first year students to Beacon cliffs." I drain the last of the coffee and head off to the Cliffside.

Once I get to the cliff's I see that I am the last to arrive, everyone is standing to the metal plates on the ground so I just kind of stand about because there is none spare. Ozpin starts his speech, I don't bother listening, I pick up bits. The important bit was that the first person we make eye contact with is going to be our partner for the next four years. Red let out a loud nose of disappointment, but we both end up looking at each other out of the side of our eyes, though with different hopes.

People start to get fired off the cliff. Jaune seems very unready and starts to question Ozpin about parachutes. Once Jaune was fired I ask Ozpin "What about me?"

"Jump." Was Ozpin's answer. So I jumped. I fall downwards while everyone else fly's, except for Jaune, Jaune falls with style.

As I hit the ground I roll, it hurt a lot because I was falling towards the ground at almost maximum velocity. I checked to make sure I hadn't broken anything, I was fine. I take off with a sprint, if I was to find Red or Jaune I had to act fast, I was the farthest away from anyone and I wasn't that fast.

After about ten minutes of running I had to stop and look around. Growing up in a large city I didn't know forests that well. It takes me two minutes to get my bearings, I am disappointed in myself for taking so long.

I sprint off towards the ruins to collect my relic, and hopefully find Red, and I did, but she was with the ice princess. I watch them for a bit, princess has set the forest on fire, and it so happened to be the part I was hiding in. I quickly make my escape before I burnt to death.

Unfortunately due to the fire I couldn't get back to Red and princess. I head off toward the relics once more, hopeing that I would somehow run into them. But alas I reach the relics before I found them. I go and lean on the ruins, awaiting a teammate to come from the forest.

Soon sister and a girl with a little black bow appear from the trees. I nodded to them both, Sister ignored me, the girl with the bow just glared at me, clearly unimpressed by my earlier acts. They take the pony relic. Then I noticed that they were actually a chess set. How creative.

I hear something, it sounds a bit like Red. I start to get worried, what if Red was in trouble? What if she was hurt? The girl with the bow point up un the air and says "Isn't that your sister falling from the sky?"

Both myself and sister look up to the sky, Red was definitely falling from the sky. I tense my legs and get ready to run and catch her, but Jaune beat me to it, kinda. Jaune was also flying through the sky, though he was going sideways, he hit her in the side, they both flew into a tree. Looked like it hurt.

Next an Ursa minor broke through the trees, with a girl riding it. The Ursa collapsed, dead. A boy with a magenta stripe in his black hair ran out from behind the Ursa, he was panting quite heavily. Red jumped out of the tree and landed next to her sister.

"Ruby?" Sister called out to Red.

"Yang!" She called, so that was Sisters name.

"Nora!" The crazy girl called out, guess that was her name.

Suddenly Nikos ran out of the forest, with a massive Death Stalker hot on her tail. That wasn't something you see every day.

"Did she just run all the way here with a death stalker chasing her?" The girl with the bow asked.

Suddenly Sister exploded, her fire like aura surrounding her. "I can't take it anymore! Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again!" She shouted, I made sure to count, we made it exactly two seconds.

"Umm, Yang?" Red says, tugging on her sisters shirt, pointing upwards. We all looked up and princess was dangling from a giant Nevermore. She shouts something but I didn't hear it.

"I said jump." Red says in her defence.

"She is going to fall." The girl with the bow says.

"She'll be fine." Ruby says back, not sounding so sure of herself.

"She is falling." The boy with the magenta stripe calmly states.

We all watch as she falls, I get ready to catch her, but as I am about to move to get her Jaune beats me to it. But this time he meant to. Jaune leaps into the air and catches Princess. Surprisingly he succeeds. Go Jaune.  
>I hear Jaune say "Just dropping in?" Good work Jaune, that was terrible, I approve. "O god." Jaune says as he clutches to Princess for safety. Almost had it Jaune, almost had it. They both plummet towards the ground.<p>

"My hero." Princess says sarcastically while checking her nails, what an ungrateful little bitch.

"My back." Jaune utters, clearly in pain.

And now the Death Stalker finally swatted Nikos like a fly. She lands just in front of the girls and the guy with the magenta strip in his hair. Yang says "Great, now the gang's all here, now we can die together."

"Not if I can help it." Red says as she charges the Death Stalker. I run from my place at the ruins after her, I can already tell what is going to happen. As Red reaches the Death stalker it swats her away like a bug. I reach out and catch Red as she is thrown into the air. We both go stumbling into the ground.

"Hey Red." I say as Red quickly clampers off of me. She tries to ignore me but I can see her looking at me.

Red calls out "D-d-don't worry! I'm totally fine!" I cannot figure out if the stuttering is from me or the Death Stalker.

"Move Red!" I shout at her as I pick her up bridal style and dive out of the way of the Death Stalker's claw. I grab her hand and pull her along as the Death Stalker chases us. Red being the faster one has no problem keeping up, yet she doesn't let go of my hand even though we are running side by side.

Sister calls out to Red as she starts running towards us. Then the Nevermore decides to have some fun. I don't think me and Red where having fun as it flew overhead and shot it's feathers at us. One got caught on reds cape, making both of us fall over.

The feathers continue past is and halve way through the clearing as it reaches where Sister quickly stops so she is not impaled. As Red is trying to pull her cape out i move over to the feather. Using my superior strength I pull the feather out of the ground and free Red in the process.

During the time it took to pull the feather out the Death Stalker had caught up to us. It lashes out with its stinger aimed at Red. I moved in front of Red, ready to take the blow. Luckily Princess moves fast with her glyphs. Before we could even tell she was there she had cast an ice glyph that had frozen the tip of the stinger inches away from my neck. I fell down next to Red, glad to be alive.

"You are so childish, and dim-witted, hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And as for you!" She turns to me, pointing her finger at me. "You are cocky, hard-headed, a ruffian, and an absolute asshole. And I suppose I can be a bit, difficult, but if we are going to do this we are going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off I'll be nicer." Princess finishes.

"I'm not trying to show off, I want you to know I can do this." Red says in reply to Princess.  
>"Your fine." Princess says as she walks off. Red lets out a sigh of relief. And mumbles something that sounds like 'normal knees.'<p>

As myself and Red stand up we see how much ice Princess had actually created, it was a lot. Sister ran over to us and grabbed Red into a hug "I'm so happy you're ok."

As the Nevermore screeches Jaune says "Guys, that thing is circling back." I look up and Jaune was right, if we stay here we will be skewered. "What are we going to do?" Jaune asks us all.

"Look, there is no sense in dilly-dallying, our objective is right in front of us." Princess says, she had a point, though I would never say I agree with her.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things." Red said to everyone, reinforcing Princess's point.

"Run and live, that's an idea I can get behind." Jaune said, much happier he didn't have to fight.

Jaune and Red move to get there relics. Red grabbed the knight while Jaune got the castle. I move up to get a relic as well, I look about but the last of the relics where just taken. Then I notice, in a corner of the ruins by itself was a pawn. It was not black or gold, it was both. Half of it was black as midnight, while the other was as gold as the sun, then both spiraled down the pawn, never taking up more than half. Ozpin knew everything, and he was offering me a choice. I pocket the pawn, I will play Ozpin's game, he will die like the rest soon, I guess I could entertain him until then.

The Death Stalker starts to crack the ice with its struggling. Magenta says "It's time we left." And he was right to, soon that Death Stalker we about to get out, and we had just made it more pissed.

"Right." Red says nodding. "Let's go." Red takes of running, she stops as she reaches a rock and turns around to make sure everyone is following. I stay at the back just in case the Death Stalker gets out before everyone get away.

As we reach the Cliffside the Nevermore overtakes us. Everyone takes cover behind some old ruins. I ended up next to Magenta, I have to ask him his names later, Magenta isn't a good nickname, and Nora.

The Nevermore lands on one of the towers on the only bridge across the large gap between us and the cliff. And then the Death Stalker breaks through the trees. We are trapped between a rock and a hard place.  
>"Aww man, run!" Calls Jaune, everyone makes for the bridge.<p>

"Distract it." Magenta says to me and Nora. We run out from cover, Nora with her grenade launcher, myself transforming by gladus into revolvers. After dogging a few dozen feathers we start to take shots at the beast. Though I am more accurate with my shots, Nora's grenades have such a large blast radius they also always hit. I would hate to be on the opposing end of her.

As the Nevermore fly's off momentarily, the Death Stalker come at us from behind. Luckily Magenta and the girl with the black bow quickly strike at it. A glyph appears below us, I use it to quickly move out of the way, Nora has to have Weiss help her move, not being use to glyphs.

"Go, go!" Nikos calls as she transforms her weapon into a rifle and takes pot-shots at the beast. Magenta joins her when he reaches her.

The Nevermore fly's around for a attack, I get ready to dodge, but instead of attacking us it takes out the bridge. This bird was smart. It had split us into two groups. I could feel the sweet running down my back, I knew how to fight people, but I had very little experience with Grimm, let alone Grimm of such strength.

Myself, Red, Jaune, Nora, Princess, and Sister had all landed on one side. That left the girl with the bow, Magenta and Nikos on the other side. I didn't like the others chances, they were just to outnumbered. Suddenly I feel part of the bridge collapse, as I look over to it I see Jaune and Nora flying through the air, but I can't watch I have a Nevermore to fight.

Then, out of nowhere the girl with the black bow appears on the Nevermore, she strikes it as many times as she can, but is seems not to do any damage. "It's tougher than it looks." The girl with the bow informs us.  
>"Then let's hit it with everything we got!" Sister says, reloading her gauntlets. She is right, if we don't go all out we will die. I guess it's time to use my semibalance.<p>

"Distract it, I got a plan!" I yell to Sister, Princess, and the girl with the black bow. Though they seem to not like taking orders from me then nod and throw everything they have at it. "Red, I need your help." I say to red

Red runs over to me and asks "What do you need?" this is going to sound weird, I can tell.

"I need to borrow your aura." I say with a completely straight face, though it sounds really stupid.

"What? How?" Red asks, clearly confused as to what I mean.

"Put your hand on my shoulder and whenever I use my aura replace it with yours, my semibalance requires a lot of aura, and I have very little aura." I explain, though it didn't clear that much up Red nods and places her hand on my shoulder, ready to give me her Aura. **(think of it like how Pyrrha unlocked Jaune's aura.)**

I active my aura, I feel the extremely dark purple aura flow out of my body. My guns start to shine, but it wasn't actually my guns, it was the dust in the bullets. My hidden necklace also shines, showing the dust crystal under my shirt. I point both guns at the bird and yell "GET OUT OF THE WAY OR DIE!" Everyone quickly runs out of the way.  
>As I shot the first bullet it only just hits the bird, but it cuts it deeply, I adjust for the recoil of the shining deep purple bullets. I let of the rest of the bullets fly, each one cutting into the bird deeply, or exploding and leaving a massive crater where the bullet hit. As I run out of ammo I lower my guns and deactivate my aura, I quickly catch Red as she falls from over use of her aura. Shit, I used too much and hurt Red.<p>

"Hey Red, you ok?" I ask, deeply worried, if something happened to Red, I just don't know what I would do.

"Red slowly opened her eyes. "D-david?" Red says softly. She needed a doctor, NOW.

I turn to Sister just as she reaches everyone. "Make sure everyone gets back safe, I'm taking Red to the school doctor." I pick Red up bridal style, but as I go to move Sister steps in the way.

"I am not letting you take my sister you perv!" Sister practically screams at me.

"Then try and keep up." I say, seeing no point in arguing when Red was in need of medical attention. "Jaune! Make sure everyone gets back!" I shout at the boy, he and his group had defeated the Death Stalker moments before I had killed the Nevermore.

I pushed past Sister and started sprinting up to the cliff face. I quickly scan the area, I see a worn but rarely used staircase up the side of the cliff face. I start to sprint up it, slowly losing Sister in the process.

As we reach the school I had completely lost sister. I run into the schools medical bay, unable to use my hands to open the door I just kick it down. "I need help!" I yell at the top of my voice, carefully laying Red down on the closest bed.

A doctor walks in and moves directly to Red. He pulls out a small machine out of a pocket un his lab coat. The doctor waves it over Red a few times, it starts to beep softly. "She is almost out of aura, a few days rest and she will be fine." The doctor says, his voice slightly relieved. The doctor moved back to his other patent's, all of which had worse injures.

Sister then came through the, slightly broken, door. "Is she ok?" Sister asks as she moves to Red's side.  
>"She is fine, a few days rest and she will be better than ever." I say as I grab two seats from nearby. I put one behind Sister and the other next to it. I sit on the one next to Sister, she takes her seat. We both sit in silence. It's a really awkward silence.<p>

"Do you care for her?" Sister asks, voice giving off no emotion.

"Yes." I answer instantly, with no hint of lying.

"Then why do you keep doing such stupid things?" Sister's voice had a hint of anger in it, and it was growing.

"I have never met someone like her. I don't know why, I don't care why, but I think I love her." I purposely avoid answering her question.

"You didn't answer my question." Her voice was rising now. If I didn't answer her she might hit me, and I am in no mood to hold back.

After a few moments I answer. "I keep doing stupid things because I don't know what to do." After a few more moments I continue, Sister was obviously not happy with the answer. "Look, I have had my way with plenty of girls." Sister glares at me but keeps quiet. "But Red is different, there us just something about her, be it the way she fights, the way she is always willing to help, or just the fact that she is beautiful. All I know is that I want to make her happy."

Sister sighs, stands up and moves to leave. Just before she gets out the door she says "It's Ruby's decision to make, not mine. But if I find out you have hurt her in any way, I am going to castrate you. Also, you're still a perv." Sister leaves the medical bay, slamming the door behind her, it swings back open because I broke it.

After a few hours Ozpin walks in to check up on the students, if he is surprised to see me siting by a still unconscious Red, he didn't show it. Ozpin moves over towards me and Red after he gave each of the other students a quick look over. Me and Ozpin have a small stare off, locking eyes, neither of us looking away. Red suddenly let out a small groan, I gave her my full attention, ignoring Ozpin completely.

"Your Roman's brother." Ozpin states. No shit Sherlock.

"So?" I ask, clearly irritated.

"If you give us his last location we can-"

No." I cut Ozpin off. If there is one thing I cannot do is betray Roman and Cinder.

Ozpin nods and says "The ceremony will be starting In ten. Will you be joining us?"

"I can't, not while Red is like this." I answer. Ozpin moves to a small television and turns on the news.

"The teams are being broadcasted live throughout Vale. You can see what team you and Miss Rose are on here." Ozpin says. I guess he isn't so bad, at least he hasn't told me I had to leave.

"Thanks Ozpin." I say as Ozpin leave the room, not bothering with the door.

Suddenly Red began to stir, I quickly moved to her side. "Red? Red, how are you feeling?" I ask, worried for her.

"Like my stomach has been ripped out." Red answers back.

"I'm sorry Red, I used to much aura and hurt you." I apologised, sorrow filling my voice. I hang my head low and cannot find the courage to look Red in the eyes.

"It's ok, it was my decision." Red says, trying to reassuring me. It wasn't working.

"But-"

"Nope." Red cuts me off

"B-"

"Nope." And she did it again.

"You're not going to let me feel bad about this, are you?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Nope." Red says. I shake my head and look her in the eyes.

"You know Red, your pretty darn amazing." I say as I smile at Reds blush. "Come-on Red, lets watch the ceremony."

**[I am ending it here because something plot happens next chapter]**


	6. Chapter 6

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark." Ozpin calls from the television. The picture was clear as day and Ozpin's voice come through the television without any problem. It was a good T.V.

"I don't like the looks of that guy." I say to Red as I point to Cardin. I was sitting on Reds bed, we were both sitting up and watching the T.V. I had one of my arms wrapped around Red. Though she had complained at first, she quickly started leaning on me, obviously too tired to care that much.

"Why?" Red asked her voice heavy with sleep fatigue. Ozpin said something about the team name and Cardin being leader, I wasn't paying attention.

"He is either going to try and be a big hero and put his team at risk, or he is going to be a complete asshole, and put the people around him in risk." I answer Red. This guy really rubbed me wrong.

"How do you know that?" Red questions, and it is a good question.

"Because I grew up with people like him, I was surrounded by them. Some wanted to join up with us and take over, others wanted to stop us. They never did, they were too cocky." I answer, thought I mumble so Red cannot hear, "I was one of them for a while."

"What was what?" Red asked. I decided to quickly change the subject.

"Hey, looks like Jaune is the leader of his team." I say quickly, pointing to the T.V. Red is easily distracted.

"Wow, congratulations Jaune." Red says, though Jaune cannot hear her. It was cute.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Black Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin calls the four girls. "Ruby Rose is currently out of action so she cannot be here with us today." Ozpin explains as each of the girls walk up. "You will form team RWBY, led by." Hold for dramatic pause, and….. "Ruby Rose."

Red cheered and wrapped her arms around me, all signs of sleep fatigue gone. "I am a leader!" Red cheered. I warped my other arm around her as she kept cheering and bouncing around on the bed. If it wasn't for the cheering and T.V. the people around us may think we were doing something else.

"I have one last announcement." Ozpin said, his voice was unreadable. Red stopped bouncing around and watched the T.V. "We have a special student this year. Due to this student's skills he shall lead any human or Faunus fighting. This student collected the black and gold pawn. David Torchwick. Though he is currently caring for Miss Rose in the infirmary." Ozpin finishes, the screen goes back to the news.

"Well, that's, something." I say, a bit confused as to what Ozpin meant. Did he actually mean in case of any human or Faunus fighting a assume command over any group of hunters and huntress's? Cool.

"Congratulations!" Red says, she had started bouncing around once more, a nurse looks into the room a look of disgust on her face. I give her a wave, Red decides it is a good time to jump on my back. The nurse decides it is a good time to leave. Poor Red, she doesn't know what she has done.

After an hour or so the others of teams RWBY and JNPR join me and Red. Apparently a nurse decided to hold them up, she had said we needed some 'time.' I cannot help but to let out a small laugh at how confused everyone was, except Sister, she understood.

"Ok, i think introductions are in order." I say, I was sick of calling people by bad nicknames, good nicknames are fine, but I hate bad ones. "Though you all probably know me already due to my, er, strange way of getting things done. My name is David Torchwick, ex-master criminal." 'And grade A liar.' I think to myself. I am no ex-criminal, I just am on a special job.

"Ruby Rose!" Red called out, we were still sitting next to each other, though I didn't have my arm around Red and she wasn't leaning on me. I miss the feeling, it was nice.

"Yang Xiao Long." Sister calmly says, she gives everyone a grin, though it looks more like a, if you touch her I will kill you, and it was aimed at me.

"Weiss Schnee, of the Schnee family dust company." Princess says, she always has to add the whole of the Schnee family dust company thing. Someday she will say it to the wrong person and get kidnaped.

"Blake Belladonna." Blake was a much better name then the girl with the bow.

"Lie Ren" Now if I remember my eastern culture correctly we should not call him Lie, instead we call him Ren.

"NORA VALKYRIE!" Nora shouts, she also does a funny salute for no reason. I like this girl.

"Pyrrha Nikos." Nikos says, she gives us all a small wave and friendly smile, unlike Sisters.

"J-Jaune Arc." Jaune finishes, I don't know why he was so nervous, hang on a second, and did princess just give Jaune a longing glance? DID PRINCESS JUST GIVE JAUNE A LONGING GLANCE! THIS IS A DAY TO REMEMBER! A DAY FOR THE HYSTORY BOOKS! I don't show any emotion on my face, but I am exploding on the inside. This explains why Jaune is so nervous at least.

"Well, now we all know each other, how about we go for some dinner?" Pyrrha asks us all. It was a good idea, except that Red is not allowed to walk anywhere yet.

Everyone agrees on the idea, some more than others. *chough Weiss chough* As everyone starts heading out the door Red holds her arms up, motioning for me to pick her up. I do.

"You're going to get me to carry you everywhere I can, aren't you?" I ask Red.

"Yep!" Red answers in a chipper voice, happy with the predicament.

"Nope!" I say imitating Red as I carry her over to the wheelchair that is in every room and put her in it. She tries to give me a puppy dog pout, I just roll my eyes. Being a master criminal meant at times you had to take hostages, and that's all I am going to say on the matter.

"You two coming?" Asked Ren, such a better name then Magenta.

"Yes we are, just give us a moment, we will meet you guys there." I say as I move around to the other side of the wheelchair, getting ready to push Red. Ren just nods and walks off.

"Hey Red, mind if we quickly drop off at Ozpin's office first?" I ask, I still had the pawn in my pocket, I had to give it to Ozpin.

"Sure, no problem! Now take me away!" Red says as she swings her arms out, awaiting for me to push her. I start to push her and she makes airplane noises. Normally I think this is just childish, which it is, but when Red does it, I don't know, I have to go along because it makes Red happy.

Soon we make it to Ozpin's office. I wheel Red inside, she is still making airplane noise's. How did this girl keep making those noises without taking a single breath? It was a ten minute walk. You know what? Better not to question it.

"Can I help you?" Ozpin asks, he was standing by the coffee machine, and it had a fresh pot in it. I quickly wheel Red over to it, grab a nearby mug and fill it up before answering Ozpin.

"I have just come to give you this back." I say as I pull the golden and black pawn out of my pocket.

"Keep it." Ozpin says. Now I am slightly confused by this, was he just giving it to me, or was he sending me a message?

"Excuse me?" I ask Ozpin, slightly confused as to what he meant.

"You will figure it out." Ozpin says cryptically. Bloody hell Ozpin. Why the hidden messages?  
>I sigh and quickly drain the coffee. "I wish I could have stayed longer and enjoyed the coffee, but Red and I have to find the others." I say as I start to push Red towards the exit.<p>

"What was that about?" Red asks once we are out of Ozpin's office. I wish I could tell her to truth as to why I was here, but her just finding out my last name was almost the end of our friendship. I sigh. Friendship.

"I wish I knew Red, I wish I knew." And if I knew what he was up to I could put an end to it, and him.

I take Red around to the cafeteria, hopeing the others would still be there, if they weren't then no big loss. They were and they started waving at us as we came through the door.

"Hey guys, over here!" Sister calls out giving me a glare. What did she think I was some kind of pervert- you know what ignore what I just said.

"Hey!" Red calls out as I push her towards the others. She was waving her arms about in a very childish manner, it was adorable.

"Waving your arms around like that is really adorable." I quickly whisper in Red's ear, Red turns red.

Once we get to the table a few people wonder why Red was so red. Sister and Princess glared at me. Blake raised an eyebrow at us. Nikos gives us a, or so she thinks, knowing smile. Ren is trying to tune Nora out. Nora is chatting away to Ren about some dream. Jaune doesn't even notice. All in all, I feel like I accomplished something in embarrassing Red.

"I will be right back." I say as I park Red next to Sister and head off to get some food. The cafeteria didn't have much to choose from, it is a cafeteria after all. I grab two plates and put on some mash potato and some vegies. I stop at the meat and poke at it with a fork, it moves so I leave it alone. I notice a small plate of cookies tucked away in a corner, I grab them and put them on Red's plate.

As I look back at the table I notice it looks like they are having a small argument. I watch, making it look like I am still getting food. It seems Red and Jaune are agreeing on something, with Nikos nodding. Sister and Princess are both seem to be arguing the same point, Blake seems to be halfheartedly agreeing with them. Ren and Nora seem to be trying to stay out of it but keep getting pulled in. I decide to put an end to it.

I walk up to them and give Red her food. "You shouldn't talk about people behind there back." I say in an impassive tone as I take a seat next to Red and Jaune.

"How did you know-" Blake starts saying but I cut her off.

"You just told me." I said giving a glare to the girls. They shift uncomftably under my gaze, even Jaune is uncomfortable and I am not even looking at him.

"Sorry." Everyone says some like Nikos, Ren, and Nora say it to my face, others like Sister, Red, Jaune, princess, and Blake mutter it.

I flash them a grin and say "Nah, don't worry about it, if you have something to say about me you can say it to my face, I won't hold a grudge." Actually I will, I just won't tell you I am. "So, what where you saying about me?"

And everyone says silent. I turn to Red, knowing it would be easiest to get her to tell me. "Red?" I ask in my smoothest voice possible. Yet surprisingly it was Nora that answered.

"They were discussing whether or not Ruby is allowed to like you! And if you are a bad person or not! I think you are quite nice, I like you, but not like like, like you know what I mean? " Nora says in her bubbly way. She keeps blabbering on until Ren stops her. (Nora is hard to type, just that one line took more thinking then it should have.)

"Nora." Ren states.

"Yes Ren?" Nora answers, surprisingly she didn't keep talking.

"We get the idea." Ren says to Nora, it can't be that simple to get her to be quite, can it?

"Ok Ren!" Nora says cheerfully as she somehow shuts up. This man is magical. That or she likes him, note to self, find out if Nora likes Ren, then find out if Ren likes Nora. Then tease the hell out of them. Yes, I am that evil.

"Ok then. Anyway, In all honesty, I am a terrible person. None of you would hang around me if you had known the stuff I have done. But I have changed from that, one can be held accountable by one's past actions, but those actions are not what define that person today." I am such a big fat liar. Hang on a moment, did Blake's bow just twitch? I think it did. She may be a faunus, cool.

"But." I continue. "That does not give any of you the right to say if Red is allowed to like someone or not. But if you do like me Red." I leave the sentence unfinished, awaiting Red's answer.

"I don't know how I feel about you. I like you but, I just don't know." Red says, slightly distressed. If I know anything about girls it's when they need some time. Right now Red needed some time.

"Ok then, take as much time as you need." I say as I lean over and give Red a kiss on the cheek. If anything turns girls in your favor it was telling them that you can wait for them till the end of time, then showing some affection. But then again, Red is very different from most girls. Probably why I like her so much.

"T-thanks." Red stutters out as she turns as red as an apple.

And that's how things went, the days turn into weeks and before you know it the term was almost at an end. Just a few weeks before the Vytal festival, then something happened, Blake revealed she was a faunus and ran away, and guess who was put in charge of finding her? Me.

[Remember guys, Red is a young girl, she isn't just going to start dating David just like that, there is still plenty of plot to go before that happens. Such as character development.]


	7. Chapter 7

(If part of the story is in bold the sentences are randomly cut off please leave a review saying it is like that, it means something went wrong uploading to and I need to delete the chapter and re-upload it. Check back in 24hours for the complete non-broken chapter.)

"Do you understand your mission?" A voice calls out of my cellular phone.

"I get it, I get it. Stop worrying. No one shall be at the docks tonight." I say into my phone. It was a new kind of device, most people used scrolls because they were more convenient, but phones had a lot more potential. And they couldn't be traced. Well, not yet anyway.

"Good, don't fuck this up kid." The gruff voice answers. The phone hung up on the other side.

"Asshole." I say to the phone as I close it and put it in my pocket. I had to find Blake, if she was at the docks tonight it would fuck everything up. Roman and one of his commanders, one of the weaker ones, were overseeing the capture of a Schnee dust company raid. The new faunus white fang grunts needed a test run, and Roman needs dust.

Suddenly I see a monkey in the distance. And by monkey I mean monkey faunus. I am not a racist. Surprisingly neither is Roman. The faunus ruined our lives yet neither of us held a grudge, guess it is because we had to work with a lot of faunus when we were younger. Good memories.

He seemed to be being chased by some police, time to make a friend. "In here!" I yell as I grab his arm as he tries to run past me. Being the easily stronger of the two I pull him into a nearby alleyway. I push him against the wall and stand really close to him. I put my arms up against the wall, my arms hid his head. "Hide your tail monkey." I order, he does so.

"What are you doing?" The monkey asks, clearly uncomfortable.

"Saving your furry tail." I say as the police run past. One looks into the alleyway. I move my head down as if I had just stopped Kissing the well hidden person. "Do you mind giving us some privacy?" I ask in an agitated voice. The officer scrawled at us and the seeming indecent acts we were committing but he left us alone.

"Thanks for that." The blond monkey said as I step away. He starts to head off but a grab his arm and stop him.

"You see a seventeen year old girl with a black bow around here?" I ask, not letting go of his arm. If he knew something I was going to get the information out of him.

"Depends, what do you want from her?" The monkey asks, he sounded agitated, he knew something, and I was going to get it out of him.

"If I find out any harm has come to her, I will find you, and I will kill you. Now. Tell. Me. Where. She. Is." I say slowly, my voice as cold and hard as steel. I was ready to beat the crap out of this monkey if need be.

"Alright, alright. I get it, you're a friend of hers, but I have to make sure, what is her full name." The monkey asks. He was strangely careful for someone just being chased by the cops.

"Blake Belladonna, cat faunus, her weapon is gamble shroud, her favourite book is ninjas of love, it is a smut book." I say anticipating his next questions. How did I know ninjas of love is a smut book? Let's just say Roman has a sick sense of humour, but then I ended up enjoying the book.

"Well I guess I can take you to her, but the only problem is that I don't know where she is until tonight." The monkey answers. He had no reason to lie to me, but just encase I had better hang about him.

"Fine, but I am not letting you out of my sight until then." I say as I let go of the monkeys arm. "David. David Torchwick." I hold out my hand for him to shake.

"Sun Wukong. Torchwick, Torchwick, why does that sound so familiar?" Sun asked. Good thing he isn't the brightest banana in the bunch or else he probably wouldn't keep trusting me.

"Don't worry about it, tell you after we find Blake." Its best he doesn't know. "And what do you mean by you don't know where she is until tonight?" I question monkey boy.

"It means we have split up and I am meeting her tonight, she said she had 'girl stuff' to do, and by no way was I getting caught up in carrying around shopping bags, no matter how cute she is." Monkey boy says, well, at least I know his agenda for helping Blake now, he thinks she is cute.

"Alright monkey boy, what do you want to do to pass the time?" I ask, no point in searching for her if I was going to find her tonight.

"Darts?" Monkey boy suggests. So that's what we did, we went to the nearest pub and played darts all day.

[Quick, i need a name for the crappy weak comander! If you have one leave it in the revew.]


	8. Chapter 8

OC part 8

As night slowly fell Monkey boy and I left the pub, surprisingly neither of us had much to drink. The key word being much. Sun had beaten me almost every round of darts we had played, so we swapped to pool, which he beat me at as well. Sun seems to be a master of bar games.

"Alright Monkey boy, where is Blake at?" I ask, it was about an hour before Sun was meant to meet her, but I always liked to be early, less surprises that way.

"We still have an hour left! What's the rush?" Monkey boy asks me.

"Everything." I answer, it was partly true, I had a bad feeling that she was at the docks, and if she was then she could just end up dying.

Monkey boy sighs and says "Ok, ok, just chill. She is at the docks, we are going to be watching some dust that just came in. We think it may be robbed by the white fang and we want to make sure it isn't them."

Well FUCK. Just my luck. Blake you stupid little cat, you don't know what you are getting into. "We need to go now." I say already heading to the docks, I didn't care if Monkey boy was following me or not.

"Whats the rush?" Monkey boy asks. To be fair it was a good question, but if I answered it then it would give everything away. So I said something that was true and a lie at the same time.

"Everything." I answered him bluntly. Poor monkey boy and Blake, they didn't know what they were getting into.

As we reached the docks it was about twenty minutes before Monkey boy and Blake where meant to meet. "Get up somewhere and see if you can find her." I order, I wasn't in the mood for games.

"Ok, you're the boss." Monkey boy says, somewhere along the way he had picked up a bunch of apples. How he stole them without me, a master criminal, noticing I had no clue.

Suddenly a bunch of dust ships come out of nowhere. Roman had arrived and I hadn't gotten Blake out of the area. Hopefully Monkey boy could find her and would have the sense to get her out of here.

Just as the ships landed I saw them. They were laying down on a large shipping container, and Blake looked ready to strike. I had to stop her, but I was too far away.

Roman had started shouting orders, then I saw him, the guy that Roman had hired. He was very tall, but not that muscular. He had a rifle on his back and a one-handed longsword on his hip. Other than that he seemed harmless. But looks could be deceiving, trust me I know.

Blake dived down behind Roman, she put her blade against Roman's neck, ready to kill him. Fuck sake Blake, if you keep this up I may have to kill you. And I would rather not do that thanks.

Blake give some kind of speech and takes off her bow, reviling her kitty ears. Roman practically blows her up, his jacket protects him from the explosion, and now I guess I have to show myself. Just great, just motherfucking great.

"Hey Roman, you know I can't let you go right?" I say as I show myself. Roman and me had practiced this scenario a thousand times, we knew what to do. We would fight, Roman would fire a blast at my feet, knocking me back and I hit my head, knocking me out. It was a good plan, until something unexpected happens, and unexpected things always happen around me.

"I will take the traitor." The mysterious commander says. He didn't look like that much to me, but he seemed to have an air of superiority around him, like he thought he was better than everyone else. That's pretty rare for a criminal, considering we were the lowest of the low.

"Bring it scrawny." I say as I give a quick glance over to Roman, he was watching as Monkey boy was about to fight the white fang guys. Who knew where Blake had run off to.

"You're fighting me, not him!" The scrawny commander says as he draws his sword and charges at me.

I didn't even bother with my swords, you don't use a cannon to crush a fly. As Scrawny ran up to me he swung wildly, clearly trying to take my head off. I give him a solid kick to the stomach, he bends over in pain. I give him another kick, but this time to the head, it knocks him unconscious. This guy is really pathetic, I mean, it only took two kicks to make him grovel at my feet.

I spot a small card poking out of his pants pocket. Spoils of war, I took the card. It read 'Jermy Taylor, professional criminal for hire. Better then you!' WOW, this guy was full of himself. He was the weakest person I have ever fought, I mean even the grunts could beat this guy up!

I watch the last of Monkey boy and Kitty's fight with Roman. Roman knew how to handle himself well, it looked like he would win. How I would explain how Kitty died to Red and the others would be troublesome, but at least I should be put in the team in her place. And that meant more quality time with Red, and maybe then I can find out why I never stop thinking of her.

The fight ends as Roman put the end of his cane to Monkey boys face ready to fire. But then I hear a familiar voice, one that makes my heart beat faster and slower at random intervals. I hear Red shout out 'Hey!'

"Ah, hello Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman taunts, which really pisses me off. I didn't mind Roman taunting people, as long as it is not Red.

Red give a look behind her, I couldn't see anyone but she must have brought someone with her.

"RED! LOOK OUT!" I yell in a panic as Roman raises his cane and points it at Red. Before Red can move Roman fires a blast of dust at her. As the blast hits her I can feel my heart stop. Time starts to slow down. I start to see red, and not the good kind of red. "Roman." I say to my brother as I turn and face him. My voice went much lower and much rougher. "You just made a big mistake."

I could see Roman getting nervous. He knew he did something wrong. "Come on brother, stick to the plan." Roman says taking a step back.

"Sorry Roman, change of plans. Let's see how well you can improvise." I saw as I charge at Roman. I bring my right sword down aiming for his head, but a faunus gets in the road of my strike. He blocked my strike with his sword, I strike him in the side of the head with the hilt of my other sword. He collapses like a sack of bricks. Roman had already started running towards one of the dust ships.

"ROMAN! YOU COWARD! FACE ME!" I yell at him as more of the grunts come out to fight me. Somewhere there was someone else also fighting, but I didn't have time to worry about that person. I duck under a side sweep from a grunt, I stab him in the foot, let go of my sword, and use all my strength in an uppercut to his chin. I feel both all of his teeth and his jaw shatter. He fly's a few feet in the air then falls to the ground, my sword clatters at my feet. I pick it up ready for the next attack.

The next attack three of them came at me at once. I swing my foot out and it connects with one of their knees, breaking it backwards. He falls to the ground with a yelp of pain. The remaining two hesitate, and before they can move I have punched one of them in the face, breaking his nose. He stumbles around holding his nose, but he would soon recover. I kick the remaining guy in the stomach, causing him to bend over. I smash his face in with my knee. I return to the second guy. "Hit the deck." I say as I swing my fist out at his neck. The guy looks at me in his confused daze. My fist hits his neck and most likely ruptured his windpipe. He falls to the ground holding his neck struggling to breathe.

The others around me start to hesitate. Suddenly there was an explosion, one of the dust ships had seemed to crashed. There was a young girl with a backpack standing nearby. "Hey kid! Get out of here!" I shout at her. She seems not to hear me.

As the few remaining White Fang make a run for it and Roman escapes on the last remaining dust ship I ignore the girl and run up to the rooftop. Instead of the stairs I op for climbing up the windows, knowing it would be faster.

"Red?" I call out as I reach the top of the roof. I glance around looking for any sign of the young girl. I spot her sitting up with one hand on her head.

"I'm here, I think." Red says clearly dazed.

I sprint over to her, I stumble a bit in my panicked hurry. As I get to her I fall to my knees next to her. "Red, you ok?" I ask wrapping one my arms around her shoulders and pulling her into a hug.

"I-I'm fine." Red says as she tries to stand.

"Stay sitting down, take your time and wait for the world to stop spinning." I say to her as I let go of her. I am truly glad Red is ok, if something where to happen to her, well, Roman would never be able to hide from me.

After a few seconds Red speaks "What happened to Roman?"

"He got away." I say thinking of how easy his escape was. If it wasn't for the grunts the he wouldn't have gotten away, then I would have had no clue what to do with him, I didn't want to turn him in if Red was fine.

I start to think, what would I have done if I had caught Roman? The plan can still be carried out, but should I carry it out? On one hand I have Red, the girl that I like for no reason. The girl that I would lay my life out for. The only person that ever took an interest in who I really am. But then I have my brother. The one who raised me, feed me, kept me clothed, but doesn't know the first thing about me. I was being torn apart. In the spur of the moment I may always pick Red, but what if I have to actually pick a side?

I let out a sigh, it wouldn't do me any good thinking about it here. I sit down properly next to red and wrap my right arm around her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Red asks.

"Everything." I answer, because I was confused at everything. My whole world crumbling around me, and a new one was being made, one full of uncertainty and change. But in that new world I had two clear paths laid out ahead. Red or Roman.

"Tell me about it." Red says as she leans into my shoulder. The smaller girl looks up at me with those beautiful silver eyes, and I felt my heart beat faster.

"It's not exactly something I can talk about Red. But thank you for worrying." I say as I lean down and give Red a kiss on the cheek. I could see her start to blush wildly. Red was still not sure how she felt about me, but I could tell I was growing on her. "Let's go find the others." I say as I unwrap myself from Red and stand up. I offer my hand to her to help her up, instead she throws her arms out.

"Carry me." Red says. I give out a small soft laugh and pick Red up bridal style she wraps her arms around my neck and nuzzles her head into my chest. As I start to walk toward the fire escape Red does something unexpected. She gives me a kiss on the cheek and says "Thank you for everything."

"Anytime Red." I say as I walk down the fire escape with Red in my arms. Somehow I knew no matter what path I walk, everything will turn out fine in the end.

(Well, I did a thing. Hopefully I can get more chapters out soon. Anyway, onto the actual stuff a want to say here. I was wondering if there were any aspiring artists willing to draw David if I gave a full in-depth description of him. Naturally you would get all of the credit for drawing him and I would just him as the picture for the fanfiction. So if anyone wants to draw him with or without another character, e.g. Red or Roman, I would gladly tell everyone where to go to have a look at it and I will pick the best one for the cover. I am not expecting anyone to do this, but I thought it was worth asking.) [Also! What Red is thanking him for is being a good friend and always watching out for her.]


	9. Chapter 9

(I am on a sugar rush while writing this. Also this was made just because one guy asked for a bit of OcxRubyxWeiss, your wish is my command, though its not that much OcxRubyxWeiss, it leads to hinted OcxRubyxWeiss later in the story.)

A few days had past. Red's group was back together. Kitty and princess had an uneasy truce. But best of all the Vytal festival was tomorrow! I always loved the Vytal festival, it was the one week a year I got to have a day off from crime. I never got the chance to fight in the tournament but, and now I did, so I was going to make sure I made up for lost time and win by a landslide. But before that I have to convince Red to go to the Vytal ball with me, and Weiss with Jaune.

I jump out of my bed, not worrying about the fact that I had no shirt on, I was the only one in my dorm, though my dorm was half the size of a normal dorm. "Shirt, shirt, shirt." I say as I open my cupboard and dig through it looking for a shirt. "Pants, socks, underwear, where are my shirts?" I ask myself as I look around my room. All my shirts were missing. "Someone bloody stole my shirts!"

I pick up my coat and put it on, leaving the front open as I always do. "I think I left a spare in Red's room encase of emergency." I say to myself as I leave my dorm and head to Red's room. Unfortunately for me Red was on the other side of the building.

As I start to head to Red's room I realise that I only have one sock on. "Forgot my other sock." I say as I keep walking, ignoring my cold foot. I could tell today was going to be a 'good' day.

As I keep walking I ignore the stares of the other students. I normally get stared at, but these ones where different. That's how it has been lately, people have been wondering who's side I am on, wether the fight with Roman was fake or real. Honestly I didn't know what side I am on.

Once I arrive at Red's dorm I bang on the door as loud as I could. "Red open up!" I say loudly, but not quite yelling. I wait a few moments before banging again. "Red? You in there?" I ask loudly. If she or one of her team mates wasn't inside then I would have to go the whole day without a shirt.

After five minutes of knocking I give up. "Ok, new goal, find Red." I say as I turn around and head towards the gardens, maybe I could find Jaune and borrow one of his shirts? It wouldn't fit right, but it would be better than nothing.

As I reach the garden I look about for Red, but I also keep an eye out for Jaune. Instead of one of them I spot Lie Ren. I walk over to him and give him a wave. "Hey Ren."

"Hello David. What are you doing out here?" Ren questions me. He seemed to ignore the fact I was missing a shirt, which was very polite of him.

"Looking for either Red or Jaune. As you can see I am missing my shirt, I was hopeing that Red could give me the spare I left in her room, or Jaune could let me borrow his."

"Jaune is missing his shirts too, as am I, but whoever took them dropped this shirt so I got off easy." Red said not looking to worried about the missing shirts.

"Well crap, guess I have to go into town and buy a new shirt until the theft is caught." I say touching the pocket that had my money in it. I was getting very low on funds and I didn't have the money to get ten new shirts. "Hey Ren, can I borrow some money from you?"

"No. It is hard enough for me to buy school stuff for Nora and myself, I am not giving you money for a new shirt." Ren answers. Eh, can't say I expected a different answer, but I had to ask.

"Worth a shot. Do you know someone I can borrow money off?" I ask hopeful that Ren might at least tell me of someone I could bludge off.

"Try Weiss, though she might call you a bulger and criminal again." Princess! Why didn't I think of her. She use to like me, maybe I can play on that and gat her to give me some money.

"Thanks Ren." I say as I turn to head back into the school. Then I remembered I have no idea where she is. "One more thing Ren, do you know-"

"Try the library." Ren says cutting me off.

"Thanks!" I say as I head off towards the library. It was a stab in the dark, but if it turned out to be fruitful then maybe it would work in the future.

As I reach the library I realise I have never even entered it before. In fact I have never entered any library in my life. I push open the doors and take a look around. After two whole seconds of amazement at the amount of books stored him I realise that it smells really weird. Like rotting paper and old leather.

"Princess? You in here?" I say loudly, my voice seeming to echo off the walls and carry across the whole library.

"Shhhh!" Everyone in the library shushes me at once.

"What did I do wrong?" I ask loudly. I get shushed again. "What why can I talk?" I ask. It was a fair question, but these people didn't get the fact I didn't know I have to be quiet.

I get shushed again but this time Princess stands up with a book under her arm and marches towards me. She grabs my arm as starts to pull me out of the library. "Hey princess." I say giving her a wave as she pulls me out the door.

"Don't 'Hey' me! What are you doing here!" She shouts at me once we get outside and the door is closed behind us. Moment of truth here, and unfortunately my track record with Princess is not that good.

"Well, there seems to be a shirt theft around, and my shirts were stolen. So I was wondering If you could do two things for me. Let me in your room so I can get my shirt I left in there, and lend me some money so I can buy some new shirts." I ask. I don't notice that I am holding my breath while waiting for the answer.

"Wait what? You missing your shir-" Princess cut herself short as she sees that I am indeed only wearing my coat, with the front open. Her face slowly starts to go red as she also realises that she is standing very close to me. All it would take for things to go very wrong for her was for me to wrap my arms around her, and then everyone's opinion of her would change very quickly. But luckily for her I am not interested in her anymore. I have Red to now, though she isn't really mine.

"So? Are you going to help me or what?" I ask impatiently. Normally I would have a jolly good time watching Princess get embarrassed, but I wanted my shirt.

"U-umm s-sure." Princess says as she walks off toward her team's room. I follow post haste.

(This is where I ran out of my sugar rush)

We soon reached her teams room. Princess pulled out her scroll, such an easy thing to hack into, and unlocked her door, something that can only be accessed with the owners scroll. Another year or so and Roman would have a way to break through the safety scroll locks and be able to get anywhere he wants. Hopefully people realise the obsolete that lock is getting. Wait? Why do I care about random people I don't even know? Bah, whatever.

Princess enters her room without saying a word, I head in after. "Nice room." I say though it was just a normal dorm with a few posters, a quickly patched up curtain, a bunch of books laying around, and some hastily made bunk beds.

"Don't bother with flattery. Just get whatever you wanted and get out." Princess says coldly.

"Ouch. And here I thought we were becoming friends. What, you still mad about what happened years ago?" I ask as I look around for my shirt. I knew she was still mad at me, she was never the forgiving type, even when we were twelve.

FLASHBACK OF MAJIC MAJICNESS! ( It's wrote like this because it is the past and he is remembering it.)

12 years ago

"Brother were are we headed?" I ask Roman. I was but twelve and Roman was fifteen. Roman had only just started working with Cinder, and as a show of trust she was to come with us on this diplomatic mission to the Schnee family mansion. I liked this Cinder girl, she was nice.

We have been on the road for a month. The first week was by train, everyone avoided us, as we were the group of three with the thick black hoods. And as many people knew, people with thick black hoods were normally criminals. It was a nice Ride, I had slept most of it. If I wasn't sleeping I was constantly petting my large duffle bag that held my dagger. Roman said I wasn't old enough for a real sword.

The next two weeks were by carriage, the Schnee personal carriage in fact. We had another person with us, some military official that had never left his desk before now. He didn't shut up the whole ride so I didn't get much sleep, but that was fine because we were traveling through a large and very old forest. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

Then the carriage broke down and lost both back wheels, and they only had one spare, so we carried on walking. The official decided to stay and await the next ride, more like he was to fat and lazy to walk with us. But the good thing about it was I was allowed to have my dagger on my hip. It was a simple tool, long for a dagger, thick too. Most people would say it was impractical for a dagger to be that large and thick, but I was unusually strong for my age, I was also taller than most my age as well. Cinder thought I was fourteen when she met me.

"You will see when we get there." Roman replied to me, as he always did. He always said I was impatient, so in order to teach me patience he never told me where we were going until the last minute.

After a few more hours of silent walking Roman spoke up. "We are almost there. We are headed to the Schnee mansion to make a deal with Mr Schnee. He has a daughter your age and you are to make friends with her so that Mr Schnee is more likely to accept our deal." Roman says to me.

"Well, that's a smart tactic, if it works." Cinder says to Roman. It was the first words she had uttered the whole trip. Her voice was smooth and silky. It was the kind of voice you could listen to all day, then do as it tells you.

"She can talk!" Roman says to Cinder in a sarcastic manner. I ignored them both as they started to get into a small argument, instead I was thinking of this rich girl. I had never been allowed to make friends with people my age before, friends meant making mistakes, and mistakes meant getting caught.

After a few moments of walking we saw the top of the mansion, actually it was more like a castle. "It's huge!" I exclaimed. Roman nodded in response and picked up his pace, Cinder just kinda stood there for a few moments before jogging to catch up with us.

Once we got to the gates the guards let us in without a moment's hesitation. We all waltzed up to the front door. Roman moved to bang on the door but before he could bring his fist down on the door it was opened by an old man in a suit.

"The master is waiting for you in his study. Follow me please." The old guy says as he turns around and starts to head to the study. Roman nudges my arm and looks to the top of the staircase, I follow his eyes as he trained me to. There at the very top of the stairs was a young girl in a white dress with a light blue tint to it was Mr Schnee's only child and daughter. I knew what to do and split off from the old man and headed straight towards her.

As I start to climb the stairs the girl runs off. "Hey, wait up!" I call out to her as I pick up the pace. Just as I get to the top of the stairs I see the door at the end of the all close shut. "I'm not going to hurt you!" I call out to her as I run over to the door.

I give a good knock on the door that the girl went into hopeing to get an answer. I got none. "Hey! Can you open up? I want to talk to you!" I say loudly to the girl. I didn't get a very good look at her, but she seemed very pale, like she rarely go's outside.

"No! You're here to hurt me! Go away meanie!" This high pitched and obviously scared voice calls from inside the room. I was quite surprised by the amount of fear in her voice. I knew I had to calm her down before I could talk to her.

"Look, I promise that I am not going to hurt you, ok? If you open the door a little bit you can see that I am not going to hurt you." I say as I flip off my hood that I just realised I was still wearing.

The door is opened just a crack and one icy blue eye could be seen poking out of it. "A-are you s-sure you're not g-g-going to hurt m-me?" The girl asks in a very timid voice. I give her a bright smile, something that I didn't do for anyone.

"I cross my heart and hope to die if I hurt you." I say as I make a cutting motion over my heart with one finger. The door is opened slightly more.

"Pinkie promise?" She asks as he holds out her pinkie to me.

I laugh at this but I take her pinkie in my much larger one and say "Pinkie promise."

She opens the door all the way open and I can get a good look at her. Her face was slightly rounded, as if she used to be a bit chubby, but due to height growth lost the small amount of fat. Her height was just below average for her age. Her hair was a pure white, like the snow. Overall she was very pretty, and her pale skin just seemed to make her more attractive. I could feel my cheeks light up slightly.

"You had better not brake that promise, or else!" She yells at me, she leans forward slightly and she puts her hands on her hips as she yells at me.

"I wouldn't think of it." I say taken back by the sudden change this girl had under took. "My name's David, what's yours?" I ask before she could yell at me some more.

"An why should I tell you?" She questions me. I didn't really understand why she had to make such a big deal over a name, so I decide to give her one.

"Well, if you're not going to tell me your name then I am just going to have to call you princess." I say to her. She seemed to get quite flustered at the name.

"Why would you give me such a stupid nickname? What are you some kind of street trash?" Princess says to me in a flustered fury.

"Actually I am. In fact I am a criminal. I have hurt people because of insults like that." I say to her as I narrow my eyes on her, hopeing to give her a bit of a fright. Instead the fear returns to her eyes, but it was much worse than before. Without saying a word she runs off into the other direction. Her soft bare feet hitting the ground with soft thuds.

"H-hey wait up! I didn't mean that I was going to hurt you!" I shout out to her as I chase after her. I slowly started to catch up with her, I wasn't use to having my dagger constantly hitting the side of my leg as I ran and it slowed me down.

Just as I was about to catch up with her I noticed something very strange, all the guards are missing. Because of this observation I slowed down for a few seconds, but that was all it took. She had sprinted around a corner then I heard a loud yelp.

"Princess!" I yell as I sprint around the corner as fast as I could. I was then confronted with a large Ox faunus. He had a sword in one hand and an unconscious Princess in his other arm. Without breaking stride I run at the guy. I draw my dagger and he laughs at me, but before he could even finish laughing I had run up to him, used his knee as leverage, and jumped up so I was looking at the side of his head. I drove my dagger into his neck, killing him.

The large guy starts to fall forwards, but I use the last of my momentum to give him a solid kick backwards. He falls back without any resistance, Princess was still being clung by him even in death, she was crying but not making any noise.

"Here, let me help you." I say as I lift the large guys arm off of Princess. The moment she is free she throws her arms around me and starts crying softly. After a moment's hesitation and a lot of blushing I wrap my arms around her and embrace her.

I sit both of us down on the ground and she moves into my lap and curls up into my chest before saying "I-I was so scared, t-thank you." Between her sobs.

I don't know how long we sat there for, but eventually Roman, Cinder, Mr Schnee, and about ten guards came and found us, my dagger was still in the Ox Faunus's neck. At first there was a lot of yelling and gun waving at Roman, Cinder and I, but the guards had more sense than Mr Schnee and wouldn't fire at the guy that saved Princesses life. I still didn't know her name at that point.

But after a few months Princess after that incident Princess and I became best friends, Roman even let me visit her once a two months. Mr Schnee was very cautious about me at first, but after a few visits he was treating me like I was his son. Everything seemed to look up, until i stuffed it up.

END FLASHBACK OF MAJIC MAJICNESS

"What are you daydreaming about Torchwick? Get your shirt and hurry up about it, I have things to do and I don't trust you in my room alone!" Princess practically yells at me. She was always a very loud girl.

"If you must know Princess, I was daydreaming about when we first meet." I say as I pick up my shirt from under Red's drawer. Naturally Red would have stuffed it away so that no one else could touch it. I take off my jacket and put my shirt on. I catch Princess blushing at the sight of me without a shirt of jacket on. She always blushed when I was missing even only one bit of clothing.

"Ok, now get out!" Princess says pushing me out of her room. She was always pushy as well. She hasn't changed much since we were kids, then there is me, who became a womanizing, hormone driven criminal.

"Didn't you enjoy the show?" I asked as I walk out the door. I was hopeing to make her more flustered, and it seems like I succeeded. Princess's face was a few shades redder as she slammed the door in my face.

"Still the same little girl." I say as I head back towards my dorm daydreaming about the rest of our old relationship.


	10. Chapter 10

(To answer the question for Guest, yes it was set five years ago. The second half of the flashback will also be five years ago, but that is not for a while yet.)

As I was walking back to my dorm, remembering both the good and bad times with Princess, I bump into someone. "Opps, sorry about that." I say as I reach my hand down to help them up. Hey! Its Red!

Red takes my hand and I help her up. "Thank you David." She says while blushing slightly because I haven't let go of her hand. And I don't think I will for a while.

"I was looking for you earlier, someone stole my shirts and I needed to get my spare from your room. Princess let me in, so it was fine." I say as I start to make circles on the outside of Red's hand. This only served to make Red a bit more flustered. I personally find it adorable when Red gets flustered. "Was there any reason why my shirt was under your cupboard, Red?" I ask putting emphasis on Red.

"Well, there is quite a story behind that, one that involves a baby Beowulf, an angry Yang, and Blake being scared out of her mind." Ruby says obviously making it up. It was cute in a way I suppose. Red acting like a child in order to work her way out of getting in trouble, not that I would yell at her or anything, I would probably just laugh at her.

"Well then, how about we go for a walk and you can tell me all about it." I say as I start to pull Red towards the gardens. I wasn't about to pass up this perfect opportunity to go for a walk with Red. And maybe if I play my cards right I can sneak a kiss in somewhere along the way.

"B-but I have homework to do, and if I don't do it Weiss will yell at me." Red complains. If she thought she could use such a bad excuse to get out of going for a walk with me then she was wrong.

"You can copy mine." I say as I draw more circles into the back of Red's hand. "Besides, it is only professor port, if you don't do it you just have to sit through a ten minute lecture about his younger days. It may be annoying, but it is hardly worth getting bothered with." If professor Port was good at one this it was boring his class to death. Hey, at least I get to catch up on my sleep.

"Ok. If you think it will be fine then I trust you." Red says as she grips my hand a little tighter and follows beside me. Red was too easily convinced, I think Red was hopeing that I would insist, she was looking forward to it just as much as I was.

"So, Red, about why my shirt was under your cupboard?" I ask as a we reach the garden, I notice that Ren seems to still be in his spot by the fountain, but he has his eyes closed and seems to be meditating, so was change directions and leave him in peace. I didn't want his to be cranky at me.

"Well, ifoundthisbabyBeowulfinthekichenandbroughtitbacktothedormbutbecauseawulfisakindofdogitscairdBlakeandYanggotreallymadaboutmebringingadangerusGrimmintothedormsoihadtogetridofitbutididn'twanttosoihiditundermycupboardbutitneededabedandihadyourshirtlayingaroundsoigaveittopuppyandthenafterafewdayspuppyranawayandileftyourshirttheresothatitcouldcomebackandstaywithmeandplaywithmeandithasn'tcomebackyet." Red finishes all in one breath. I understood none of what she said.

"Red, say it again but a lot slower, and remember to breath." I say. Honestly, I don't think I know anyone else that could have said all that in one breath, except maybe Nora.

"I found this baby Beowulf in the kitchen and brought it back to the dorm, but because a wolf is a kind of dog it scared Blake. Yang got really mad about me bringing a dangerous Grimm into the dorm, so I had to get rid of it but I didn't want to, so I hid it under my cupboard, but it needed a bed and I had your shirt laying around, so I gave It to puppy. Then after a few days puppy ran away and I left your shirt there so that it could come back and stay with me and play with me and it hasn't come back yet." Red finishes with a sigh. It was quite a tale to be honest. I decided to play along with it.

"And what, may I ask, where you going to do with the Beowulf when it grew up?" I ask. Grimm had been captured before and grown in society, they act no different than wild Beowulfs, and sometimes they are even more aggressive. I remember this old guy that we did a few jobs for, he kept an Ursa minor in a cage next to him. It broke out and killed him. Roman then took over his collapsed drug empire and put one of his commanders in charge of it.

"I was going to set it free….. Eventually." Red says. I couldn't help it, I started laughing at Red, the way she thought she would just simply raise a dangerous animal then let it back in the wild was quite amusing to me. "Stop laughing. It's not that funny." Red wines while she starts to pout. It was but.

"O-ok, I will stop laug-laughing." I say as I struggle to stop laughing. I let go of Red's hand and stand in front of her. I wrap my arms around her waist. "Only if you stop pouting." I say as I pull her closer to me. Here was where I was hopeing I could give Red a kiss, it just depends on how she reacts.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not ready for that." Red says as she pushes me away. I could feel my heart breaking once more. I couldn't blame Red for pushing me away, she was still young and confused at what she was feeling.

"It's fine Red. How about we go watch the sunset on the roof?" I ask as I let go of Red and take her hand once more. At least I now know that Red is still not ready for a relationship.

"Sure, let's go!" Red says as she takes the lead. Red was really trying her best to seem unfazed, and she was doing a good job of it, but she can't hide it from me.

Soon we reached the roof, but it was still a good few hours before sunset. How could I say let's go watch the sunset when there was no sunset. Bloody spur of the moment. Well I guess we could just sit and talk. "So, Red, tell me about yourself."

"Like what?" Red asks be as we move to sit down at the edge of the roof. I make sure to kick Cardin Winchester's window closed.

"Everything. Your old school life, your friends, your family, you know, just the general everything." I answer. I wanted to know everything about Red, but she would probably ask the same about me and I am not that sure if I am ready to share.

"Ok. Back at signal I was taught by my uncle Crow. I was total garbage before he took me under his wing. He taught me about weapon maintenance, different fighting styles, he even help me in the finer points of making Crescent Rose." Red says. The moment she said he helped with teach Red her fighting style I thought of an old man swinging around on a pole like a stripper, then processed by Red doing the same. I can't help but to think this old guy is a massive perv, maybe even more of a perv then me.

"I only had three friends back at signal, they were the best. My family is just me, Yang, uncle Crow, and my Dad. My mum died a few years ago. It's part of the reason I want to be a huntress. That's really all there is about me. I'm nothing special." I was honestly surprised by the fact Red said that she is nothing special. To me Red was the most special person I know.

"Red what are you talking about? You are the most special person I know. You think I would fall for some normal average girl? You have the aspiration to save people, to protect the weak. When you believe in something you keep trying until you get it. Remember how hard it was for you to befriend Weiss? Now you two are getting closer and becoming better friends each day. So don't say that you are not special, because you are the most special person I know." I say as I look into Red's eyes so she knows that I am not lying.

For a while we just sit there looking into each other's eyes. Then Red did something that surprised me quite a bit. She moved closer to me, the small gap that separated us was now gone. Red leaned up and kissed me on the lips. I will never forget that moment. Time seemed to slow down and it felt like the kiss lasted minuets, but in fact it barely lasted a second. I had kissed plenty of girls plenty of times, I have even kissed Red before, but this kiss blew all the others out of the water.

"T-thank you. But that k-kiss doesn't mean anything." Red says as she stutters a bit. I am really glad I shut Cardin's window. Red may have said that kiss means nothing, but I can tell that that it had many different meanings.

"Sure it doesn't." I say as I give Red a wink. Somehow Red was managing to only have a light blush, but her face broke out in red after I gave her a wink. I put my hand on Red's cheek and lean down to her. I give her my own kiss, this one much more passionate and longer than the timid one Red gave me. We sat there kissing, and we didn't even notice the sun going down.

(Well, about bloody time! David, you forgot to ask Red to the ball, and Weiss to go with Jaune! You fool! Actually I did it on purpose, so don't worry. Actually ignore that, worry a lot. Also, if you think this is a happy ending, boy/girl, are you wrong.)


	11. Chapter 11

OC part 11

I awake the next day in my bed groggy and tired. I scratch the back of my head as I sit up and stretch. But something was holding onto me and stopped me from sitting up. I look down next to me and see the small shape of Red curled up into a ball and her arms wrapped around me. "How did you get in my bed Red?" I ask the sleeping girl.

I carefully unwrap Red from around me and climb out of bed. I grab my only shirt off the ground and a spare pair of jeans and boxers and head into the shower. After a quick three minute shower I jump out and get dressed. Just as I exit the bathroom the door bursts open and the WBY of team RWBY run through the door. Got to say, they know how to make an entrance.

"Hello." I say casually as if nothing happened. "I assume you're here for Red?"

"Yes, now what have you done with her you rapscallion!" Princess demands. But unlucky for princess I don't like getting ordered around by brats.

"How about you open your eyes and look for her you pampered bitch." I say in a friendly tone just to make it more insulting.

"Why you- you useless, son of a-" Princess cuts herself short, seeming to remember that Sister, Red and Kitty are also in the room.

"Useless son of a what? Bitch, hoe, cow? Any of those will do Princess." I say trying to get her agitated. In all the time I have known her I have never gotten her to blow her top. I have come close so many times before, but she would always cut herself short. "Or maybe you were going to say dead woman." I end, just to make Princess feel bad.

As Princess go's really quiet Sister takes her place. "Look, as much as I love seeing Snow Angel here get her panties in a knot, we need to find Ruby, can you help us or not?" Now that is better. Not by much, but enough so that I will give a real answer.

"She is in my bed asleep, don't know how with all the noise you guys make." I answer. Red was just a few meters to my right and back a bit. I have no clue how she didn't wake up or get seen.

"WHAT!" Sister shouts at the top of her lungs. Maybe saying her younger sister was in my bed wasn't the best of ideas.

As Sister's eyes turn red her aura burst out at dangerous levels, making it seem like she is on fire. As she takes a few steps forward and swings at me I duck under it and swing my leg out. I catch my foot behind her leg. I pull forward and her knee buckles and she falls to the ground.

"It's too early in the day to fight, can't we do this later? Besides it's not like we had sex. Red and I were on the roof last night and she asked if she could stay with me, so I put her in the bed next to mine and she must have crawled into mine after I fell asleep." I explain, and it is a good thing I did because it looks like Princess and Kitty are also ready to kill me.

"Well, that's fine then." Sister says as she stands up, any hinting that she was angry before had disappeared. This girl and her mood swings.

"We will be taking her back with us then. Thank you for keeping an eye on our leader." Kitty says as she moves to my bed and scoops Red up in her arms. She has to balance Red in one arm and pull the blankets out of her hand with the other because Red didn't want to leave my bed. How this girl was still asleep I had no clue. "A little help?" Kitty asks the rest of her team.

The other two members of the team move to help Kitty. They all try to get Red untangled but they only get her more tangled. "Help!" The all shout at me.

"Fine, fine. No need to shout." I say as I walk over to them. I lean over to Red's ear and whisper "Hey Red, mind letting go of my bed? You are suffocating the Kitty."

"Kitty!" Red yells as she tries to sit up in Kitty's arms.

"Yep. Kitty is just there." I say as I point to Kitty, well, more at her ears.

"Kitty!" Red yells as she wraps her arms around Kitty and starts to play with her ears. Both Sister and I start bursting out laughing, Princess is holding back her laughing, and Kitty is just standing there holding Red unable to move. "Wait, your Blake not Kitty." Red says confused.

"Ummmmmm" Is all Kitty can answer with.

Just as I seemed to get my laughter under control Red tried to squirm her way out of Kitty's arms. Kitty was still paralysed from the pleasure of having her ears scratched, so it took Red a good five minutes to get out of her arms.

"Now how do we get Blake unstuck?" Princess asks. Well the answer is quite simple. Tuna.

"Hey Kitty, the cafeteria just got some more freshly caught tuna." Yang says, just beating me to the mark. God darn it Yang.

Kitty seemed to disappear as soon as the word tuna was uttered. I have never seen someone run so fast before, not even a rabbit faunus in debt to a fox. Now that is a very interesting story.

"Come on let's go catch up to her." Weiss says. She seemed to sigh in defeated as she knew today was going to be a long, long day. And boy was she right. I still had to ask her to go the dance with Jaune.

We all walk out of my room and to the cafeteria, which I am glad for because team RWBY has a habit of ruining every room they are in together other than classrooms.

"Soooooo, Princess. Can I ask a favour of you?" I ask. I was hoping that my voice wasn't as suspicious as it sounded.

"No." She answered. Ok, maybe it did sound suspicious. Just a bit. Just a lot.

"Please Princess? I can pay you to do it. I can make Cardin hit on you if you don't do it." I could to, I am a very 'persuasive' person.

"You wouldn't DARE!" Princess screams at me.

"Try me." I say as I smile with a creepy 'I will totally to it' smile. Both Red and Sister look at me as if I am the devil himself.

"What is it?" Princess says as she sighs in defeated. I may be the devil himself.

"Go to the dance with Jaune at the end of the festival." And here comes the no.

"Ok. BUT. Only if he wins the tournament later today." This is the best deal ever. I can sabotage the competition and make Jaune win. Wait, that means that I cannot win. But I promised Jaune. But I want to win. But I promised Jaune. AGH. Whatever, I will sabotage Jaunes competition until he fights me, then I can decide. Grace under pressure.

"We got a deal Princess."

"Wait a second, how are you going to get Jaune to win? He is hopeless." Sister questions. Time to unveil my master plan that I came up with three seconds ago.

"Well my dearest Sister, it's called cheating. It is something that I happen to be very good at." And when I say very good, I mean I am the best at it.

"You're going to make Jaune win by cheating? That's a bit unfair." Red says looking up to me with her big silver eyes. Now I feel guilty, thanks Red.

"Well, that's why it's called cheating." I say it like I am talking to a small child.

"It's technically not cheating, other than no maiming, killing, and no interrupting the match there are no rule. You are allowed to cheat. The tournament is based of the great war and how two of the strongest champions from each side fought to bring glory to their army. As long as you are not caught you should be fine." Sister explains. I had no clue Sister was that smart.

"Well Yang, I didn't know you were so smart. I underestimated you." I apologise to Sister. She did deserve it after all. I don't think any of us knew that, I sure didn't.

"Hey, I'm not all looks." Yang says as she flings her giant pile of hair around. God she loves that hair.

"Alright then. I'm going to go find Jaune and tell him the plan, seeya." I say as I jog off. I need to tell Jaune that I am going to make him dominate the whole competition.


	12. Chapter 12

_**So, this is very late. I will be attempting to upload regularly. I only have one assignment left this term before the tests start. We will see how things play out shall we?**_

Whoa, lets hold up a second! I say to myself. Jaune is a goody two shoes. He wouldn't cheat is his life was on the line, and depending on who he faced it might be. New plan. I take off once more, this time i head towards the city. I needed the help of an old friend of mine. Rouge.

As i reach the city i turn off and head towards the docks. After about ten minutes of running i reach the docks. Now all i needed to do was find the most old rundown warehouse here. Naturally it would be at the other side of the docks. I take off running once more, headed to the only place i know Rouge would be at. If he wasn't here then i would never find him.

Once i reach the old rundown warehouse i knock on the side door, the other doors looked to be welded shut. After a few seconds the door opens and a young man of seventeen opens the door. He had sort black hair, stood about 6 feet. He wore a black hoody and black cargo pants. The look was finished with a pair of odd sneakers and a Kasa hat to hide his one Red one blue eyes. His Red eye had a scar over it where a cultist tried to cut it out and offer it to the gods.

"Rouge! Buddy! I need a favor!" I say in my most ecstatic voice passable. Rouge and i didn't leave on the best foot last we met. In fact we had a duel to the death and when it was obvious that we both would die we vowed to never see each other again. But that was about six months ago, who can hold a grudge that long, right?

"No." Rouge, why you got to be like this?

"Come on Rouge, can i at least come in and offer it up first?" I ask. I wasn't a fan of begging, but i would if i had to. I am taking this a lot more serous than i need to. Jaune owes me big time.

After a few seconds and a sigh that means 'Fuck this guy', Rouge opens the door. "I have customers with me so go and wait for me in the back." Rouge says. I always found Rouges voice interesting. He keeps it a perfectly neutral tone. the only time i have herd him raise his voice was when when he when temperately insane. Ah, me and Rouge always have the best adventures.

Rouges 'businesses' was one that Roman could never quite get the hang of. Rouge worked in stealth. He go's from forging documents, destroying documents, assassinating people, killing someone then becoming them and so forth. Rouge was the only one in Vale that can do what he does. That's why Rouge is my buddy, sometimes he needs a distraction or extraction, sometimes he just needs to get out of a bad place. That's where Roman and i came into his operations. Don't get me wrong, Rouge is a bad-ass and can take on impossible numbers. But he has a nack for getting knee deep in the shit and not being able to get back out. He is also called 'The red eyed demon' in Vacuo. Rouge cant ever step foot in Vacuo anymore.

I await Rouge in the back room. It had a TV, a couch, a pot-plant, and a list of people to kill with a LOT of red lines through names. Just as i start to inspect the list Rouge comes in. Completely ignoring me we walks up to the list of people ad draws a red line through two more names. "I have been after that pair for a few months. Then they just walk into the lions den." Rouge says, his monotone voice as cool as ever.

"So, about that favor. I need you to break some peoples weapons so that one Jaune Arc can win the Vital festival battle royal. Can you do it?" I ask as i look into Rouges eyes. His eyes always seemed to pierce into ones soul and made most people uncomfortable.

"Of course i can you fool. That job is baby work. But first lets talk money." Rouge says with a devilish smile. I knew from the fact that a smile is rare from Rouge that he was going to milk me clean and there was nothing i could do about it.

_**So, Rouge is now in the story. If you wish for Rouge to be in a relationship with anyone please tell me, but please wait for him to meet the RWBY/JNPR peoplefirst.**_


	13. Chapter 13

After about an hour of negotiating Rouges' fees, i ended up paying triple of that the original offer was. "I hate that guy." I mumble to myself as i walk back toward the Vytal festival, though unlike when i came to visit Rouge i had an empty wallet and was a few thousand lien in debt.

"You should have took the first offer. It was a reasonable offer, i just know you are greedy." Rouge says suddenly appearing next to me and scaring the living shit out of me.

"How the FUCK did you just get next to me? I left you back at the warehouse!" I say to Rouge. He seemed to have gotten a lot better at sneaking up on people, and a lot faster as i checked to make sure no one was following me.

Rouge just looks up at me and raises his eyebrow. "Figure it out yourself." Rouge says as he walks next to me. Why would Rouge be following me? Does he plan to get more money out of me? I hope not because he could if he wanted to. I will already have to hit Jaune up big time to repay Rouge.

Glaring at Rouge i ask him. "What do you want? Why are you following me?" I find it easier to always be straightforward with these kinds of questions. Not that Rouge is one to give a straightforward answer.

"I am simply doing what you hired me for." Rouge answers me. I didn't think this was a very good answer. I didn't hire him to stalk me, i hired him to make sure Jaune will win the Vytal festival.

"U-huh, and how are you going to accomplish this by following me?" I ask Rouge. Rouge was always smarter then me, he probably has his plan completely thought out by now.

"If i am to help this, 'Jaune Arc', then it would be easier if i meet him first." Rouge tells me. I could tell he was going to torment me somehow. I need to think of something to get him away from the others. Rouge has also been hired by Mr Schnee and met Princess a few times, though unlike me, Rouge and Princess where at each from the start. And thus i have thought of another brilliant and devious plan.

"You know Princess will probably be there. I know how much you ate each other." I say smirking inwardly. I felt pretty good at the moment, its not that often i get one up on Rouge. Then naturally, Rouge being Rouge, completely turns it around on me.

"After the last job i did for Mr Schee, Weiss and i sat down and had a long civil talk about why we didn't like each other. We actually ended up having a good time." Rouge says with a bloody smirk on his face. I felt devastated. I finally had one on him and he crunches it into a ball and throws it in my face. Rouge, one of theses days, you shall get your due!

After that we walked in silence. Rouge doesn't start conversations and i felt too down to try to pick one up. Its all Rouge's fault. Then he had the indecency to pull out a pack of cigarettes and start smoking. I hope he chokes on the smoke. (Real David: Wow, calm down dude, take a chill pill.)

We soon reached the others. Sister, Kitty, Red, Nikos, Jaune, Nora and Ren all gave me a quizzical look. Princess actually surprised me by running, well walking, up to Rouge and giving the slightly taller boy a hug. How very un-Princess of her. I must investigate more. First i will need a dark room, a chair, rope, and a very bright light of some kind. Or, you-know, i can be a normal person and just ask him, but that isn't as fun. Maybe i can get Nora to break his legs?

"Rouge, its great to see you again. It has been what? Eight months?" Princess says whilst hugging Rouge. Rouge wasn't someone i would call a hugging man. In fact, if anyone tried to hug him he might just stab them instead. Yet here he was returning Princesses hug in full. I mean, he even has his head resting on her head. Its kinda is reminding me of a brother sister relationship actually. Cute.

"It has been just shy of eight months." Rouge replies as he releases her and holds her at arms length. "You got taller." Rouge says with a faint smile on is lips. Wow, this is really reminding me of a brother sister relationship. Just how long did they have this civil conversation for? A week? I'm lucky if i can talk o Rouge for five minutes.

"Soooooo, care to introduce us?" Sister asks as she leans in-between Rouge and Princess. Very subtle Sister. Very subtle. Then again Sister isn't known for being able to ease into a conversation.

"S-sorry." Princess says blushing lightly, though on her pale skin it seemed like a lot. "Rouge, this is Yang, Ruby, Blake, they are my team, team Ruby. And this is Jaune, Phyrra, Nora and Ren. They make up team Juniper. Jaune is there leader and Ruby is ours." Princess says as she takes a step back and points at each person respectively. Well done Princess, you stole my introduction.

Rouge ignores everyone and walks strait up to Jaune. He tilts his Kasa hat backwards to he can get a full view of Jaune, but that then shows off his scared red eye. Naturally having a red eyed man in your face staring at you, Jaune looked extremely frightened. I almost felt sorry for the boy. Almost.

"Phyrra!" Jaune called the pitch of his voice waving all over the place. Poor lad.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Ok, so, in this part you get to vote if Jaune wins the Vytal festival, or any other persona random._**


	14. We will remember

I am a man of many words, yet here i am left with none. Monty has passed away. The only thing that could come to mind was the Ode of Remembrance. It was made for those lost in war, but i feel that Monty deserves it as well. He has helped many people form all over the world. He may not be a solder, but the words in **bold** still stand true.

* * *

><p>With proud thanksgiving, a mother for her children,<p>

England mourns for her dead across the sea.

Flesh of her flesh they were, spirit of her spirit,

Fallen in the cause of the free.

* * *

><p>Solemn the drums thrill: Death august and royal,<p>

Sings sorrow up into immortal spheres.

There is music in the midst of desolation,

And a glory that shines upon her tears.

* * *

><p>They went with songs to the battle, they were young.<p>

Straight of limb, true of eyes, steady and aglow.

They were staunch to the end against odds uncounted,

They fell with their faces to the foe.

* * *

><p><strong>They shall grow not old, as we that are left grow old:<strong>

**Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn.**

**At the going down of the sun and in the morning,**

**We will remember them.**

* * *

><p>They mingle not with their laughing comrades again;<p>

They sit no more at familiar tables at home;

They have no lot in our labour of the daytime;

They sleep beyond England's foam.

* * *

><p>But where our desires are and our hopes profound,<p>

Felt as a well-spring that is hidden from sight,

To the innermost heart of their own land they are known,

As the stars are known to the night.

* * *

><p>As the stars will be bright when we are dust,<p>

Moving in marches upon the heavenly plain;

As the stars that are starry in the time of our darkness,

To the end, to the end, they remain.

* * *

><p>You will be remembered.<p> 


	15. Chapter 14

(Re-reading over my older chapters, dear lord. I can't spell for shit. I should actually edit these things, shouldn't I? Perhaps i should get someone else to edit them? Nah, i don't upload enough for that.)

After Rouge has finished frighting Jaune, we all decided to go and sit down at a cafe and get something to eat. While there we got proper introductions out of the way. "Lady's, and Ren, this is Rouge. He is an friend of mine form my old line of work."

Rouge simply nodded at the others, keeping up that quite and mysterious vibe he has going for him. I have no clue how he does that, being silent for so long. Guess it just comes naturally to him. Where i became a talker, a fighter, and being able to think on my feet, he became an assassin and strategic genius, being able to plan for every little thing. Too bad his plans seem to never work.

"Hello Rouge. It is a pleasure to meet you." Nikos said in a cheerful manner, being the social butterfly she is.

"Heya!" Nora practically yelled in her extremely energetic way. I could already see Rouge's eyebrow twitch in annoyance. This would be fun.

"Umm, hi?" Jaune replied in his nervous and frightened manner. Man, Jaune really needed to grow a back bone. I mean, sure, Rouge is one creepy guy, but he is nice. Kinda. Not really. He's a complete asshole that would kill a man for a few lien. But other then that, he is nice.

Ren simply nodded back to Rouge, as he was another silent type, though nowhere near as bad as Rouge was. Ren you could actually talk to, and he would reply.

"Nice to meet you." Kitty said. She was also a quiet one, but could get loud when needed. I have a feeling Rouge and her will get along well.

"Hey Mr Red eye." Sister called in greeting, pointing out Rouge's creepy red eye. She seemed interested in it. Well, they all did, but she was the only one that was starring at it.

Red decided to stay silent, which was strange for her. She seemed to be thinking about something, but whatever it was she didn't want to say just yet. I will have too find out later then, when we get some alone time.

Finally Princess already knew Rouge, so she said nothing, but she did smile.

"Now that we are all antiquated, lets get something to eat." I said, trying to improvise because i knew Rouge made things creepy very quickly. He had no ability to socalise in groups. He was alright when alone with someone, but when there is more then two people around, he gets weird. Like right now, he is starring at Jaune like he is about to kill him.

"W-why does he keep staring at me like that?"Jaune asks, his voice breaking like a twelve year old boy that just hit puberty.

Rouge suddenly decides he wants to turn to me and say "You really don't give me easy jobs, do you?" His monotone voice clearly creeping Jaune out even more.

"No, no i do not." I say as i give Rouge a devilish smile. A bit of payback was nice, even if it was just that his job was hard.

"Alright. I've figured everything out. I'll see you at the tournament in an hour." Rouge said as he quickly got up and left. Soon he melted in with the crowd, and even though he stood out like a sore thumb, he was unnoticeable in the crowd of people. Strange how that works. We stick out like a black object in a room of white, yet most people don't notice us.

Luckily for me, sister decided to speak up and move the conversation along, because i had no clue what to do this time. Rouge was just being weirder then normal.

"Alright guys, now that Mr dark and creepy has left, what do you want to eat? Weiss's treat!" Sister said cheefully, shifting the mood of the young students.

"Hey!" Princess said, scowling at Sister, though she wasn't really angry at her, just simply annoyed. I could tell that she didn't really mind paying, as most of us where broke.

Nikos is rolling in the lien. Jaune somehow manages, though i have no clue where his money comes from. I should look into that at some point. Ren's money is spent on keeping Nora from blowing everything up. Nora's Lien go's to Ren. So at least half of Jaune's team is dirt poor.

Red and Sister are both tight on cash, or, at least Red is. Sister has her ways of getting money, and its not pretty. It's a night shift at a Dustbucks. Frightening, i know. Even i wouldn't wish that job on someone. Blake is also dirt poor, as she lives off of the allowance Beacon gives her. And Weiss is so rich she could buy Vaccuo, with one week of her allowance.

"So. Who do you think will win the atonement?" Red asks after we all order our drinks. Most of us got coffee, myself with honey in it. It seems that miss Nikos also ordered honey. She must have tried my trick and liked it.

"Phyrra will win. She is the goddess of victory after all." Jaune commented, talking up his teammate. Can't say i don't blame him, she does have a good chance of winning this thing, even with Rouge interfering for me.

"Yeah, well. We will she how she does against me!" Sister taunts as she crosses her arms over her ample chest, while putting a smirk on her face. It was a clearly challenge from one fighter to another. Sister clearly thought she would win, and she might have, if i was not in the fight.

"Alright girls, calm it down. Save it for the fight. You have to beat me before you can win." I say as i put down the coffee cup i had emptied as the girls talked.

"Good luck, you will need it!" Yang continued taunting. She really has it out for me today. Must be that time of the month.

Soon the banter came to an end as the end of the hour approached. We all moved over to the arena area and awaited the draws.

Match one

- Phyrra Nikos

- David

Match two

- Ruby Rose

- Alimen Roque

Match ten

- Ex-champ

- Jaune Arc

Match twelve

- Blake Belladonna

- Random opponent

(The fights are next chapter. The one's listed are the fights that i will be writing. Who can tell what Alimen Roque is a play on words for? (I love re-editing these.))


	16. Chapter 15

I always seem to have the best of luck, don't I? First match of the day, so i get to set the bar for all the following matches. That's easy enough. If only it was that simple. But no, its not. Its really not. I have to fight Nikos of all people. Now, i knew i would have to fight her sooner or later, but i hoped it would be somewhere a little more private, where i could perhaps test her out first. But no, i don't get to do that. Instead i have to fight full out right from the start. Bloody five minute timer.

As i walk up the steps to the arena i could help myself. I began shaking slightly in anticipation. I knew this wouldn't be a normal fight. Against a random person I knew I could win. Against Sister, Red, Princess, Kitty, or anyone else I know I could end it quickly. But this fight I couldn't end quickly. It would be long and hard. Now, I knew i would still win, I have a lot more practice fighting to the death then Nikos, but she was a skilled fighter.

"Miss Nikos. Ever a pleasure." I say tauntingly as I gave her a mock bow. All the veteran, and i use that term loosely, fighter did was draw her sword and shield, ready to fight. It pains me that kids these days seem to never have any combat banter. It truly is the best part of the fight.

I draw my swords and wait for the ref to begin the fight. Once he does, I throw one sword over to the other side of the arena and drop the other at my feet. "Shall we begin, Nikos?" I ask as i run at her, seemingly weaponless. But little did she know, i still had my dust crystals.

Nikos raised her shield just as I threw a kick at her, and she blocked it. It was a good block as well. Unfortunately for her, I wasn't actually trying to kick her, as the power behind the kick was almost non-existent. Instead i kept going, over he shield, using it as a boost to jump in the air. It was really acrobatic for someone who couldn't do a back-flip until he was twelve. I never trusted gravity.

In the palms of my hands where six tiny crystals. When I say tiny, I mean they where about half the size of my thumbnail. Normally useless in battle. But i was always resourceful. I activated my semblance, a little thing that lets me change the chemical makeup of dust. Now, you may be wondering, how is that useful? Well, I pulled all the impurity of the crustal to the very center, then made it so that the crystal would explode and become more heavy on impact. So, when I threw them at Nikos, she raised her shield to block them. When they hit, they exploded into large chunks of ice, effectively making her shield too heavy to use.

I landed over by my sword, and picked it up. I turned it to its gun mode and started firing at Nikos, all six shots. She blocked each bullet with her sword, but the impact back her back up, and on the sixth shot, she tripped over the sword i left laying on the ground, putting her off balance. I charged at her and kicked her right in the face, throwing her out of the ring. It was quite the spectral really. I also felt a crunch under my boot, so i think i broke her nose.

"Well, i expected more." I say as i pick up my other sword. She did her job well, and will be getting an extra cleaning tonight. "I am disappointing Nikos, not only did you not even have any combat banter, but you lost so easily. I truly expected more." I taunted as i lent over the edge to check on her. She was knocked out, and being treated by paramedics. I think i went a bit far with the face kick. I could have done it well enough kicking her in the chest. But I was never one to attack the girly parts.

Happy with myself, I whistled to myself as I left the arena stage, moving to sit next to Rouge. Team RWBY, and their friends where sitting on the other side of the arena. I could see the shocked looks on their faces. Expectantly Jaune's face. He seemed horrified. I drank in all in with a smirk, my older self coming out to play. It was good to let him out every so often. He always was demanding the blood of virgins and the such.

"Your up buddy!" I say cheerfully to Rouge as he stood up and started to head to the arena. Though surprisingly, he called out back to me, a first as he doesn't exactly like to talk a lot. Unless its about money. He likes money. No, I would say he likes _my_ money the most.

* * *

><p>Rouge P.O.V <p>

I shook my head as David called out to me. He seemed to be enjoying himself. Knowing him, it had been a long time since he last got to let loose. But unlike him, i had a job to do. I didn't have time to have fun. But i decided to amuse him anyway, and called back out to him. "Thanks. Don't go getting yourself killed while i am fighting. I have reserved that pleasure for myself."

As i walked up the steps, i heard his laughter behind me. What I said seems to have amused him, though one day I may actually go through with it. I knew I wouldn't hesitate for a second.

_Alimen Roque._ That was the name i used when entering things like this. I seemed to be fighting a young girl, one named Ruby Rose. The one that David called Red. I drew my sword and called out to her. "Have a nice fight."

The girl smiled a sweet, innocent, smile. "You too!" She called cheerfully to me. This girl didn't know what it was to take a life. She was inexperienced in fighting humans. She will lose this fight, and it will be fast, hard, and painful. But it will be a good lesson for her. Never fight the trained killer.

The ref called a start to the fight, and the Rose girl took the first strike. She shot herself forwards at me. It was a wild and pointless strike. I even took the time to shake my head at her before i ended it.

Just as she reached me, i ducked low, really low. She went sailing over me, and my blade dragged along her body. It she didn't have aura, it would have gutted her like a fish. She then hit the ground, hard. I looked up at the score board. Her aura was in the mid yellow. This girl had a lot more aura then i thought she would. So I ran over to her while she was still on the ground, and in half a second, I had my blade to her neck, and the ref called the match. I had won in less then five seconds.

As i walked back down to David, the look on his face was one of excitement. We both where much better then anyone here, that has been made clear. But the next tier of rounds would start with us, and the crowd already couldn't wait for it. Truth be told, neither could I.

* * *

><p>Jaune P.O.V. <p>

First Phyrra was beaten like she was nothing, and now she is in intensive care, for the medics fear she may have major brain damage. Then Ruby got taken out in two movements. These guys where terrifying, I now know that I will never beat them. I only served to fool myself into thinking that I could do something like this. I now know that i am nothing compared to them. I should just give up-

He is staring at me. That guy known as Rouge is staring at me again. He has this hunger in his eyes. Something that makes him look like an animal stalking it's prey. It froze me in place. I couldn't do anything. I was stuck. I wanted to run, but my heart felt like it had death's icy grip on it. I could only stand there, and do nothing.

Finally I was called up to fight. Rouge finally looked away and I could move again. I let out a sigh and slowly made my way up the stairs to the arena. I couldn't run now, as every pair of eyes where on me, and i felt _his_ eyes on me still. They make me not run, for if I did, I somehow knew he would stop me before i even get to the door.

"U-umm. Go-good luck?" I asked, my voice breaking slightly as i tried to wish my female opponent luck in the fight. She only bowed to me, and pulled out a giant bow. "O-oh my! Tha-thats a b-b-big b-b-bow." I couldn't help but stutter. I was afraid. I drew my sword and activated my shield. Though i knew they both would be useless. Her arrows would go right through my shield, and i would never get in reach to use my sword. Its all over before it even begins, and everyone knows it.

The ref calls for the match to start, and the woman pulls back her bow, with an arrow already in her hand. But then something magical happens. It was like I was blessed by lord Oum Himself! The bowstring broke, and the string flicked up, and since the woman was focusing her aura into her arrow, the string cut her eye, causing blood to spurt everywhere from where her eye used to be.

I felt my stomach unsettling. Everything i had eaten up to this point wanted to come up, and it did. As the woman bled, i threw up. I was declared the winner as the woman was carried off. Yet i didn't feel like a winner.

* * *

><p>David P.O.V. <p>

"That was harsh man." I said as i calmly watched the poor girl bleed from her eye. The bowstring breaking had Rouge written all over it. I caught a flash of something shadowy right before the bowstring snapped. Somehow I know Rouge controlled that shadowy thing.

"Just doing as i am paid for." Rouge answered me. I wanted to punch him in the face. I was paying him to make Jaune win, not maim the competition.

"Care to tone it down a bit? I may have pain you enough money to kill five highly valued targets, but that doesn't mean you need to actually kill people." I scolded Rouge. I knew i was being a bit of a hypocrite, as i had almost killed Nikos, but that's what i was at Beacon for! To eliminate any dangerous targets. Though i wasn't really carrying out those orders.

"None will die. Some may get hurt, but none will die." For some reason, Rouge saying that didn't help my fears at all. If anything, it made them worse. I shook my head and turned to watch the next fight. It seemed a few fights had passed already, and Kitty's fight was just ending. She wrapped her ribbon around the person, then unleaded a volley of bullets into them, depleting the last of their aura into the red zone. I sighed and closed my eyes, waiting for mine and Rouge's match. 

(Yo! Long time no see! I wrote this in one night, as i suddenly got a lot of inspiration. But it died after Jaune's fight, so i didn't get to write Blake's in full detail. Ah well. A little is better then none.)


	17. Chapter 16

(So, anyone else sick of the sheer amount or RubyxWeiss and BlakexYang stories? Seems that's all there is these days. That and OCxInsertRWBYmemberhere. That includes my own story. It is part of the problem. Sooner or later i will be starting up a MaleRWBYcharactorxFemaleRWBYcharactor story where its just a bunch of crappy oneshots. I'll try to get every pairing, no matter how crack it is. Team CRDL will be fun. Anyway, onto the story. This is 81 words just by itself.)

I opened my eyes right before the announcer called for the second round to begin. People seemed to find it creepy that i seem to always know what was happening around me without even looking. But the truth was you can look without your eyes. Open your ears and you can hear things your eyes will never catch. All humans have a sixth sense to know what a crowd is feeling. If they are yelling for blood, they are angry. If they are yelling for blood at a stadium that has shown a lot of blood already, then they are most likely exited. Now, what would be more exiting then the, very clearly, two strongest people fighting? Nothing short of Atlas taking on the world, and you having front row seats. Though Atlas would probably win.

As myself and Rouge walked up the steps together, any watches on would think us good friends with the way i smiled, and how causally Rouge walked. That couldn't be further from the truth. Rouge and i are perhaps slightly friends, but under that layer of slightly friends, we still hated each other. So this match would be a very interesting one to say the least.

I took the further position, the one closer to where Red and her friends where. I glance over to them, but they didn't even look at me. Guess knocking a few screws loss with Nikos wasn't such a smart idea. Well, it told them how strong i am. At least now i don't have to worry about Sister trying to fight me anymore. Its too bad, i kinda wanted to knock a few teeth out of her mouth. Huh, i seem to be getting really aggressive today. Must be the crowd cheering for blood.

I drew both my swords, and turned the left one into it's gun mode. Like hell i was going to let Rouge get close to me without at least dealing some damage. "Ready, buddy?" I asked. I could feel the violence in my voice. I was looking forwards to this more then the crowd was, and that's saying something.

"Always." Was Rouge's answer as the ref called the match to start. And boy did it start.

I quickly fired off all six shots with practiced aim and speed. But Rouge did something i would have never expect. The little fucker moved his hand up into the air, and his shadow moved with his hand, making a large shield. The fucker had shadow manipulation as a semblance.

Shadow manipulation was a lot like my own semblance, but instead of playing around with the insides of dust, he controls any source of darkness. The closer it is to him, the easier it is to control, thus the name, shadow manipulation, as most people only could control their shadow, as it was almost always touching them.

"Nice trick, for a kids party." I taunted as i changed my gun back into a sword. I then ran forwards, ready to chop the little bastards head off. Rouge did the same, but the shadows seemed to change again. Instead of a shield, they seemed to surround his sword, making the edge even sharper.

"Says the one that makes fireworks." Rouge taunted back. It was on now. No one insulted my semblance and got away with it.

As we met in the middle of the arena, our swords clashed, edge against edge. I saw my sword chip. Rouge's shadow's had cut the edge of my sword.

"Prick!" I yelled as i let the blades slide off each other. I then threw a punch at him, but he ducked under it and delivered a kick to my stomach, and it hit.

Rouge then followed up the kick by elbowing me in the cheekbone as he spun to add more momentum. My aura took most the physical damage, but it still hurt like a bitch.

Once i recovered from the blow, i saw Rouge's fist coming at me. I dropped my left blade and caught the fist in my hand and squeezed. I am much more physically powerful then Rouge, so when i get in him my grasp, i don't let go until something goes SNAP.

Unfortunately, that was just a distraction. Rouge's blade went for my stomach, but i let go of the fist and parried the blow with my sword, another chip in the blade.

I got my foot under the blade on the ground and flicked it up into the air. I caught it easily and slashed at Rouge's face. He moved back, but the blow just got his cheek, causing a small, light cut that his aura healed instantly.

Here is a thing about my own and Rouge's auras. My aura focus more on stopping me from getting hurt, and isn't that great at healing wounds. Meanwhile, Rouge's can heal very well, but isn't that great at stopping the blows. Truly we make a great pair.

Both myself and Rouge took a few steps back to get some space. We had our first bout, and measured each other's skill. We where still equal. This fight will take a while.

"You still fight like an old granny." I taunted Rouge, hoping to put him off edge a bit.

"And you like a glorified butcher." Rouge called back.

"Round two?"

"Bring it, you two bit thief."

Oh, he did not go there. The little cunt went too far this time. I was not two bit thief. I could steal the clothes of a guardsman's back if i wanted too. In no way was a a two bit thief.

I charged the little bastard and swung one blade at his head, and Rouge ducked, just as i expected him to. With my second blade, i swiped upwards, trying to catch him while he was ducking, but he met it with his sword and rolled backwards, and then launched forwards, striking at my side with his blade. I blocked it, but felt my blade chip again.

This continued on for about four minutes. Back and fourth, my blades chipping more and more. I knew i had to end it fast, before my blades outright broke.

Slipping a fire dust crystal out of my pocket, i activated my aura and semblance. "Lets light things up." I said softly, just enough for Rouge to hear.

Now, Rouge's biggest weakness was his fear of fire. He never liked it. He wouldn't even go near it on the coldest of winter nights. So when i threw the fire dust crystal at the ground and the entire stage lit alight, he panicked.

Well, that's what i expected him to do. But no, in a truly Rouge fashion, he fucks me over. Before i can even react, the shadow he was using around his blade came flying at me, as sharp as ever. It peirced my shoulder and kept going right though.

Though my aura was just above red, it was a crippling shot, thus the match was called, and i was rushed to the medics, as i was bleeding very heavily. It seemed he nicked an artery.

"Fuck you Rouge." Where my last words as the fire died out and i passed out.


	18. Chapter 17

It felt like i was falling into an endless void. Darkness was all around me, and i couldn't find a way out. That's what it's like for me to be knocked out. Be it tremendous pain, blood loss, like this time, or a knock on the head, it's all the same. It's a void of nothingness, and that's what i fear most.

But in every darkness there is a light. This time, the light was one of a hospital as i slowly cracked open my eyes, and soft buzz of machines filled my ears. The first thing i noticed what that i was really thirsty for some reason.

Looking around, almost everything was white. I'd never been in a hospital before, so i everything was foreign to me. The closest thing to a hospital i had been in was an old man called Judd who used to travel around outside the kingdoms healing people, but due to his old age can't move around much anymore. One thing is for sure though, he has an aura the size of Beacon.

"Fuck me. That really hurt." I muttered out loud as i tried to sit up, a numbing pain coursing through my shoulder. Looking down, i noticed that my entire chest was bandaged, and the bandage was a deep red. It reminded me of Red in a sadistic kind of way.

"Well, that's just fine and dandy. I am going to take pleasure in killing that demon fucker. Nice and slowly with a lot of fire." I say slightly louder as i knew i had to get out of here. Someone was bound to say who i was, and that meant they would call the cops. I needed to get out. Now.

Grabbing the cords that were attached to various parts of my body, i gave them all a good yank, ripping multiple needles and pads off my person all at once. Dear lord it hurt.

"Dear mother of Monty! These doctors are more brutal than a back alley skank!" Throwing the various medical equipment off to the side, i quickly got onto my feet and scanned the room. Nothing of importance in the room though.

"Alright alright alright. This is just like three years ago when you were captured by that cunt of a prince and thrown into jail. Find your clothes, find your weapons, don't let anyone see you. If they do, knock 'em out, don't kill. Killing makes things worse." I mutter loudly to myself as i look around.

The air in the room was very cold, and in this little night gown that doesn't quite cover everything, it is very chilly in it. So i better put getting my clothes before my weapons. I also know where my clothes should be stored, while i have no clue about my weapons. To the laundry area!

Opening the door slightly, i peaked out, looking for any people. Needless to say, Ozpin was standing on the other side of the door, staring at me with his cold, hard eyes.

My plans go so well.

"Mr Torchwick. May i ask what you are doing out of bed?" Ozpin asked passively, giving nothing away as he kept his face calm.

"Well, funny story actually." I began, but the moment i paused to quickly think something up, Ozpin pounced like some kind of cat on a mouse.

"You thought you would leave before the authorities could arrive and ask you questions about your brother, and ultimately put you under arrest. The best way to accomplish this was by either sneaking about through the halls until you could find a way out, or just rushing the exit."

Well. That was fantastic. My entire plan was put in ruin from an older man standing at the door. "Your smarter then you look old man." I said to him, trying to irk him in the slightest so he would slip up. Perhaps it was not too late to get away. Perhaps it was.

It didn't work at all. Ozpin just stood there, as passive as always. "I am here to offer you a deal. Shall we go inside your room?"

I sighed in defeat. There was no way i was getting out of this one. Well, not without my weapons anyway. So i wordlessly went and sat back on my bed, listening to the heart monitor flatline.

I watched with a bored expression as Ozpin entered the room after me and sat down on a chair. For someone who seemed to have endless power, he sure didn't like to flaunt it. He could have had a dozen fully trained hunters outside my door, but instead he stood there himself. As much as hate to admit it, i kinda respect the guy for it.

"So, what's this deal you have?" I asked, figuring that Ozpin wouldn't start the conversation back up. He never seemed to be the one to start talking when something important was going to be said.

"I want you to work as a hunter in the field."

"Why?" I asked, interrupting him before he could continue talking. Out of everything that he could have asked of me, this was the last thing that i could have thought of.

"I was getting to that Mr. Torchwick. May i continue?" I nodded my head, actually interested in what he had to say for once.

"The council wants you dead, or at least thrown out of Vale. It turns out they know the tale you have spun is fake. You didn't hide your identity good enough. They were willing to look past you as long as you were at my school, but now you're not. So they want to catch you."

"So? Can't i just go back to Beacon and things can carry on like normal?" I asked. But i already knew the answer. That fight with Rouge and Nikos scared them. They know that if they let me live i will be able to take the city by the balls in only a few years. More so than Roman or Cinder ever could. The best thing we could do was get me out of the city for a while until things blow over. But that left one question unanswered. Why was Ozpin helping me?

"We both know the answer to that question. It's best if you stop playing the part of the idiot."

"Why are you helping me? What do you get out of it?"

"Every chess game has two sides. Each side has it's own King and Queen. You can be any piece on the board, even a new king. If you were to become a king, you would be able to recruit your own pieces, you could become a third side to this chess game. You need only stop being a pawn."

"So, that's what you meant by giving me the pawn. Though weak at first, given time, it can become as strong as needed and tip the balance of the game. But what's to stop me from just joining the other side, they are my family after all."

"Faith."

Faith? Faith? That was his big finisher? Having Faith in me? Having faith that i would abandon my older brother, who raised me from a babe into an adult? Faith that i would betray the closest thing i have to a sister?

"Your full of shit old man. But i'll take your offer. But don't expect me to come rushing to your aid when this city burns."

"I don't expect you to rush to my aid, but what about the young Miss Rose? The innocents that will get hurt because of your lack of action? The families that will be torn apar-"

I hit him. Hard and fast. Right to the nose. I hit him so hard the chair fell backwards and he sprawled out on the ground like a fish out of water. I didn't wait to check if he was ok, i didn't even taunt him. I just left to go find my stuff and get out of this god forsaken city.

* * *

><p>(Hinting at an OC that may or may not show up in this story in a filler chapter or two. Depends on what i feel like writing at the time. Also, since David is not around anyone, you get to hear him talk normally! It is just a lot of swearing and cursing. He really is a potty mouth. Totally doesn't take after his creator or anything.<p>

Oh, and one last thing. I'll be making a new story, but this time it will be a OC team story. It shall be called Team ROAL, or Royal. You know, like Royal Purple? Yeah, i know. It's a stupid name. Only two of the OC's are mine, and i could only change the name of one of them due to pre-established RPing. Shut up.

Oh, and yes. Jaune did win the tournament.)


End file.
